Take Me and Stake Me!
by Ironbear
Summary: An off handed, half serious, half sarcastic comment takes root in a certain cheerleader's mind and changes the nature of her and Xander's relationship... PWMP: Porn With Minimal Plot.
1. Part I: Slayer has an S in it -

**Take Me and Stake Me!**

_by Ironbear_

* * *

**Story Blurb:** An off handed, half serious, half sarcastic comment takes root in a certain cheerleader's mind and changes the nature of her and Xander's relationship... PWMP: Porn With Minimal Plot.

**Title:** "Take Me and Stake Me!"

**Author:** Ironbear

**Rating:** M since FFnet doesn't go any higher (X+ or possibly higher), and FR-21 at Twisting the Hellmouth.

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series and characters thereof belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Warner Brothers, 20th Century Fox, and Kazui Entertainment. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners, except for my own original characters. And hey – I'm not greedy about them.

This is a work of derivative fiction. All persons, characters, names, places, locations, entities, personages, and/or deities contained within are purely fictional, or fictional representations thereof, and any resemblance to any real persons, characters, names, places, locations, entities, personages, and/or deities are purely coincidental, or they are used in a purely fictional manner.

**Summary:** "What makes you think it was_ sarcasm?_" Actually it _was_, mostly, but when Cordelia decides to follow up on her threat, it ends up getting taken a bit farther than she'd planned on...

**Type:** BtVS non-crossover, Romance, Fantasy, Comedy, PWP

**Chronology:** Takes place part way through "Faith, Hope, and Trick" in BtVS season 3.

**Pairings:** Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase

** Author's Note(s):** A part of the "Life in Sunnydale" non-series. Alternately, part of a _very_ loosely related series called: "Tails of the Vampire (s)Layer", if I get inspired to do more of them. PWP with at least a _little_ bit of not _completely_ irrelevant plot.

My first time tackling a basic PWP erotic piece. I _would_ say "be gentle with me", but hey – my hide isn't _that_ thin or that tender. ;) If I managed to hose it up completely through an absolute inability to write erotica, well, hey... just let me know before you hit back and exit out in disgust. Or for that matter, if it _works_, lemme know. I'm easy.

Het, naturally, given the players involved.

More or less inspired by: the pictorial of Charisma Carpenter in the sexy black leather pants, the two lines from FH&T, and a comment a fellow fanfic author (who shall remain nameless) made in PM about California schoolgirls and anal sex.

* * *

**Take Me and Stake Me!**

_by Ironbear_

* * *

"_What _is_ it with you and Slayers?__ Maybe I should dress up as one and put a stake to your throat._" – Cordelia Chase

"Please_, God, _don't_ let that be sarcasm._" – Xander Harris

* * *

**Part I:** _**Slayer**_** has an "S" in it -**

_October 15, 1998: Sunnydale High School – afternoon:_

Cordelia watched Faith and Scott Hope shaking hands and talking by the water fountain, still at least half fuming. From the corner of her eye, she could also see Xander watching the new girl and Buffy's sort of new interest.

'_Jeeze. The way he's checking her out, you'd think he was _completely _oblivious to the fact that he already _has_ a girlfriend,_' Cordelia thought. '_And what does he see in her, anyway? The fact that she's a Slayer? I'm twice as hot as she is__!_'

Fresh from her makeup tests, Buffy came bouncing down the stairs; her arrival attracting everyone's attention. As she headed over to the little quartet of Cordelia, Xander, Oz, and Willow, Xander's gaze came off of Faith and brushed across Cordelia's – pausing there and locking in place for a moment for a moment. The brown eyes lit up as they met her hazel ones, and that lopsided grin slid onto his lips as he looked at her.

For a moment – just a brief moment – there was no one else except her in those eyes, and something inside of Cordelia melted just a tiny bit, the way it always did under that warm brown gaze.

'_Dammit. And he can _always _do that to me,_' Cordelia thought as an answering smile spread across her lips. '_Just _look _at me and smile like that, and suddenly turn my insides into butter. No matter how pissed off at him I was a moment before... _'

Xander's hand brushed against hers as they half turned toward the stairs, and Cordelia's fingers curled around his almost automatically.

"Well, I'm two for two with makeup tests. Proud, yes, but also humble in this time of... " Buffy began, before noticing them all staring toward Scott and Faith, whereupon she broke off, "And we're all looking at what?"

Willow nudged her and Buffy followed the gazes of everyone. Frowning slightly, she saw Scott and Faith talking and laughing as Cordelia and Xander's eye contact broke and they looked back at the couple as well.

"Does anyone believe that is her actual hair color?" Cordelia said, feeling a bit inane even as the words came out of her mouth. '_Of course it is. Who dyes their hair a rich brunette, anyway? __Bleached __blonde like _Buffy_, now _that's _a different story._'

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia threw a last look at the newly enthralled Xander, and huffed once before tossing her hair and walking off as Willow started to babble something about Scott laughing and maybe him and Faith hitting it off...

"I'll see you later, Xander," Cordelia threw back over her shoulder, "That is if you can tear your eyes off of the new Slayer long enough." She didn't look back to see what effect her parting words would have, or his expression.

'_Again, what _is_ it with him and __slayers__, anyway?_' Cordelia thought, '_Is it the whole Super Girl thing? 'Cause for me, I'd think the whole going to die soon thing would kill the attraction – just as the dead body thing killed mine for Angel. Grrf._' She snorted, flashing back to the previous night. '_Okay, so the naked slaying stories didn't hurt with the fixation thing._'

"_Men_," Cordelia said, before she'd realized that she'd spoken that last bit out loud. '_Yeah. Men,_' she repeated inside her head, _silently _this time: '_Tight leather pants and a too tight shirt? Oh, please. Obvious much?_'

Shaking her head in irritation, Cordelia slowed a bit, realizing that in stalking off, she _now _had nothing to do with the rest of her free period. It figured. Even when they _weren't_ around her, slayers were messing up her life. And now there were two of them?

* * *

Scowling, Xander watched as his girlfriend stalked off, her head up and her hips swinging. Great Googly. What was _her _problem? It _wasn't _like he was planning to dump her for the new girl, he was just being...

Okay, if he was being real honest, maybe he _had _been drooling a bit over the naked Slayer stories and Faith's hotness in those leather pants.

Crap.

Yup. Dyed in the wool, one hundred percent jerk, Harris. Cordelia was right to be a bit ticked off at you. Xander rolled his eyes, more than a bit ticked off at _himself_ now.

Mumbling something to the others, Xander set off in the direction Cordelia had taken off in, barely even noticing as Faith came up just as he headed off.

He spotted her around the corner, apparently heading toward the student lounge, and he lengthened his stride a bit to catch up. Managing to do so, he matched his stride to Cordelia's and set his hand on the small of her back, just above the waistband of the short red and gray plaid skirt she had on.

'_Wow. Extremely hot naughty schoolgirl-ish,_' Xander thought as Cordelia started, flashing a dark look at him out of the corners of her hazel eyes. '_How come I didn't notice that before? Oh, right – too busy ignoring her for the new girl._'

"I managed," Xander said, allowing a slightly apologetic smile to flicker onto his lips.

"Managed what," Cordelia said, slowing a bit.

"Managed to tear myself away," Xander said, his smile broadening slightly. At least Cordelia didn't pull away from his hand, or shake it off and lengthen her stride to walk off – both things he knew she was capable of.

"Well, _goody _for you," Cordelia said, tossing her hair. "I'm thrilled. Shouldn't you be heading back? Don't you have two slayers to chase now?"

"Cordy... " Xander began, starting to be a bit exasperated.

"What?" Cordelia said, stopping and turning to face him. Her eyes flashed and she tossed her head again. "What, Xander?"

"Cordy," he said again. Taking a chance, he reached a hand up to cup her cheek, hoping she wouldn't bite it off. Looking directly into her eyes, Xander said, "I'm not chasing any slayers. I already caught what I was chasing."

Wonder of wonders, she _didn't_ bite off his hand or jerk away from it. "Oh yeah?" Cordelia said, looking slightly up at him. Only slightly – because she wasn't that much shorter than he was, especially in heels. "What was that?"

"The prettiest girl in Sunnydale," Xander said, starting to grin at her.

"Oh yeah?" Cordelia said again. The corners of her lips started to twitch, almost involuntarily, he'd bet, and then she broke out into a smile.

"Yeah," Xander said, nodding. "Besides. It wasn't Slut-o-rama of the Disco Dave set that I spent making out with for three hours in front of her parent's gate before walking home last night."

Cordelia made an indelicate snorting sound. "Oh, right. So, I'm just the _substitute _lust object."

"Nope," Xander said, his thumb slowly caressing her cheek near her lips. "You're Cordelia Chase. Accept no substitutes."

Shaking her head, Cordelia's eyes searched his for a long moment before she bit at her lower lip and said, "I wish I could believe that you _mean_ that."

"I do. Come on," Xander said, withdrawing his hand from her cheek to rest gently on her shoulder, and then slide down her arm. He turned her gently and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Oh? Where would that be?"

"Hey. I have a free, you have a free," Xander said. "We can have a free together."

"Hrmm." Cordelia allowed herself to be turned, and slipped her free arm around his waist in turn, falling in beside him. "And just _where_ do you think you're leading me off to?"

Xander stopped before their usual utility closet, carefully looking all around before reaching out for the doorknob. Good – no Cordettes or anyone else around that Cordelia would care about having see them.

"Oh, where we always spend our free periods," Xander said, grasping the doorknob. "When we're not at the library."

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia said, "Oh. So you think you can worm your way out of my being mad with an hour of steamy make out session?"

"That was the general idea," Xander said, glancing sidelong at her.

"Oh. Okay," Cordelia said, slipping quickly in through the open door. "Hurry up and get in – before anyone sees us."

Xander slid in behind her, turning back to lock the door of the utility closet before stepping over to where Cordelia was setting her books and handbag down on one of the shelves. Smiling, he set down his own book bag and reached up for the cord to the light switch as she straightened and turned to him, only to have her reach up and stop his hand.

"Before we get into the steamy make out," Cordelia said, frowning at him, "I want you to know that I was serious about that, Xander. I need to know that you're either with _me_... or you're not."

"I am," Xander said, frowning back. "Of course I am."

"Really?" Cordelia said, looking at him. "'Cause, seriously? Having the guy I'm with drooling all over some other girl while I'm sitting next to him in my hottest red dress? So _not _a turn-on for me."

"I- " Xander began, then he closed his mouth and took a deep breath before starting again. "Yeah. You're right, Cordelia."

"I know I am," Cordelia said, nodding. "I mean, really, what _do _I have to do to grab all of your attention and hold it? It's _not _like I'm going to become the next Slayer if something happens."

"Oh, crap – don't even joke about that, Cordy," Xander said, shaking his head. "And I wouldn't want you to be."

"Well, then what? I'm really curious, Xander," Cordelia said, biting at her lower lip. "Is it the death and danger thing? The expiration date? The Super Girl factor? Or am I just not hot enough or enough whatever to do it for you?"

"Oh gods, _not_ that," Xander said earnestly. "Seriously? You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"Okay," Cordelia said, biting at her lower lip again. "Then that leaves the other stuff?"

"I- " Xander paused, and took a deep breath, thinking about that for a moment. "I don't know. No. Yes. Maybe? Some of that?" Shaking his head, he looked at her and said, "Mostly? I think it's me being a seventeen year old male and a jerk."

"Well... you have the _jerk _part right," Cordelia said, snickering at him.

"Hey! It's not like you don't check out other guys, you know," Xander said. "Even when you're out with me."

"I- " it was Cordelia's turn to pause, and frown. She did that nose wrinkling thing that he'd always found so incredibly endearing. "I'd _like _to be able to just say 'that's different' or 'it's just window shopping and it doesn't mean anything.' But... "

"But it's not all that different," Xander said, nodding.

"Dammit," Cordelia said, thumping him lightly on the chest with a small fist. "It is and it isn't."

"Yeah... " Xander said, nodding. "Okay. I'll stop." Pausing for a moment's thought, he amended that to, "Or do my _very_ best to, anyway."

"Yeah," Cordelia said, nodding. He could tell from her slight frown and her thoughtful expression that she was well aware that promising and doing were two different things. Her lips curled up slightly at the corners. "Mister Linoleum Makes Me Horny."

"Hey! Little Miss Guns Make Me Hot," Xander said, grinning at her.

"They _so_ do not!" Cordelia said, snickering. Sobering, she nodded and said, "Okay. Let's do that thing. Because, seriously, Xander. I've invested a lot in 'us' over the past year or so, and I've given up a _lot _for this whole deal. And we've been talking seriously about taking this farther than we've been doing... "

"Yeah," Xander said, "Lots farther."

"And I can't do that if we're not sure," Cordelia said, her expression serious. "If _you're _not sure."

"I am," Xander said.

"Better be. 'Cause I'm pretty sure _I_ am," Cordelia said.

"Heh."

"What?"

"Well, you _could _do what you threatened," Xander said, starting to snicker, "And dress up like a Slayer and put a stake to my heart. That _would_ rivet my attention pretty thoroughly."

"Oh, right – what. Tight leather pants and too little shirt to fit over my tits?" Cordelia said, making a face. "If that's what it takes, forget it, Mister."

She stepped into him, moulding her body up against his and reached up for the light chain. His hand found it first and yanked it off... and Xander never saw the thoughtful expression that crossed Cordelia's face as the sudden change in light levels killed his vision before his eyes adjusted.

Then her arms slid around his neck and he lowered his head to capture those full lips, and Xander Harris lost all capacity for rational thought.

* * *

_Not _that she had any real objections to some playful role playing with a serious boyfriend, but, seriously? If Xander _Harris _thought she was going to feed his Slayer fixation by dressing up like Miss Slayer Slut and teasing him, he had another think coming...

Then Xander's head dipped to meet her uplifting face in a practiced motion that they'd both long ago perfected, and Cordelia Chase lost all capacity for rational thought. Or almost...

'_Then again,_' she thought as his hand yanked at the light cord, plunging them into darkness, her expression turning speculative, '_it _might _be seriously entertaining to see what his reaction really would be to that._'

Xander's lips met hers as her arms slid around his neck, and his tongue flicked lightly along her lips. Her lips parted, allowing entrance and her own tongue slipped into his mouth as Xander's hands worked themselves into her hair. He slid his palms slowly from her head down over her shoulders, along her back until they hit the small of her back just above her waistband, and pulled her in tighter up against him.

Cordelia's brain dissolved into sensation.

As Xander's lips, tongue, and hands began turning her body into quivering, molten putty to match the melting swirl of her mind, Cordelia's last coherent thought was a mental image of just how she could pull off that little fantasy in a way that Xander would _never_ forget.

_And_ that would cause him to never _ever_ look seriously at another Slayer again rather than exclusively at _her_.

* * *

_October 13, 1998: Sunnydale High School Library – evening:_

"Okay, well, I'm off to meet Faith at my place for dinner," Buffy said. At Giles' significant look and raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes and said, "And _yes_, Giles – I _said_ we'd hit the streets and patrol afterward. Don't worry – I won't let vamps overrun Sunnydale just because I'm doing something frivolous like feeding my face."

"Gee, Buff," Xander said, smirking, "Just think – if your mom hadn't gotten you hooked on that food thing at an early age, you wouldn't have this problem."

"Haha, Mister Glutton," Buffy said, smirking back.

"Just sayin', is all."

"Bye!" Buffy said, turning to waltz out the door.

"Yes, well – " Giles began, just as the phone by the counter rang. Frowning, he left whatever it was unfinished and headed over to answer.

After a moment of listening, he looked over to Xander and held it out. "For you."

"Moi?" Xander said, both of his eyebrows going up. Stepping over and taking the phone from Giles, he said into the receiver, "You've got me, you lucky person. Whoever you are."

"Wow. And assuming I actually wanted you, _that _would fill me with joy," Cordelia's snarky tones came through the connection.

Xander snickered, turning back toward the library. Seeing that Buffy had paused halfway to the door, turning back with an inquiring look, he silently mouthed, "Cordelia," before speaking into the mouthpiece again. "Well, considering you called and _asked_ for me, I'm going to assume that thing, yeah."

"Oh. Right," Cordelia said. "Duh."

"What can I do ya for, Princess?" Xander said, rolling his eyes.

"Look – I got out late from cheer leading practice and wandered off and left my history book and notes in my locker," Cordelia said. "Can you grab them and run them over here?"

"Well, gee. Ummm... just let me ask first: what did your _last _slave die of?" Xander said.

Willow sniggered from her seat at the table, turning red and covering her face with both hands, and Buffy grinned at him.

"Oh, hah hah, very funny," Cordelia said. Xander could actually hear the eye roll over the phone line. "Look – I _really_ need that stuff. Please?"

Sighing, Xander rolled his eyes back at her, and put on a long suffering look that sent Willow into another fit of sniggering. "Um, since _you're_ the one with the car – "

"Well, I _was _going to say that my parents are away for the next several days, so there's nothing _stopping _us from heading up to my room after you get here," Cordelia said, sounding a bit sulky, "But – "

"History book and notes, you say? Was that the red notebook or the blue one?" Xander asked.

"Blue. Thanks! You're a lifesaver, Xander," Cordelia said cheerily, now that she'd gotten her way. Again. "Oh – and just head on past the house and bring the stuff to the pool house. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. Be there in two shakes of a... shaky thing," Xander said. "Allowing for the long, _long_ walk, that is."

"I'll just have to make it worth your while then, won't I?" Cordelia said, her voice going all phone sex on him just long enough to melt his shorts. "Bye!"

"Bye," Xander said, not nearly as sourly as he could have. Rolling his eyes again, he hung up the phone and looked over at the still smirking Buffy. "My Queen needs her step and fetch it," Xander explained, "So I guess I'm off too."

"So I gathered," Buffy said, nodding solemnly. "Poor Xander," she added, her voice and expression going sympathetic on him.

Said sympathy immediately and completely ruined by her winking at Willow and mouthing "Whipped" to her.

"Oh, hardy harhar," Xander said, sourly. "Thanks, Missy. I'll remember this, and make you rue the day," he called to Buffy's exiting back as the library door swung closed on her.

"Rue?" Oz said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Rue," Xander said, nodding.

Nodding back solemnly, Oz said, "Ride?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Not exactly going that way," Oz said, glancing over to Willow for either confirmation or permission, "But we could."

"Sure. Thanks," Xander said, grabbing his backpack off of the counter. "Just let me hit the Queen's locker, and I'll meet you out front."

* * *

_October 15, 1998: Rendoval Road, Chase Estate, Sunnydale – __Late Evening:_

Sighing to himself, Xander trudged up the long drive from the gate up to and then around and past Cordelia's house. Then he mentally slapped himself.

'_Hey, it's not like you had to run all the way, __Xan__,_' he thought. '_You _did _get a ride. And again, hey __–__Cordy's folks, gone? The house and her bedroom to yourselves? Even if you're _not _going all the way yet, that's like a _guarantee _of seriously heavy all night making out._'

Smirking to himself, Xander added mentally, '_Oh, the things I'll do to keep my girlfriend happy. _And _for sex. Man, Buffy's right: I _am _whipped._'

But at least he was whipped with a promise of making out with a seriously hot girl. There were worse things to be.

Reaching the pool house, Xander stopped and paused for a moment to take inventory. Yup. He was reasonably presentably dressed. New jeans, dark t-shirt under a long sleeved dark blue shirt that _wasn't_ a Hawaiian Special, and decent running shoes rather than his beat up sneakers. Probably not up to Queen C's standards, but then – when was he ever? Breath? Reasonably fresh – he did a sniff test into his cupped palm and decided to pop another Certs. And not a sweaty mess like he would have been if Oz _hadn't _give him a ride.

Good enough.

Xander grinned, seeing movement through the translucent curtain on the pool house door. Heh. At least he'd probably manage to surprise Cordy by being earlier than she'd expected him.

Running a hand over his hair to at least semi straighten it out, he reached out for the doorknob and pushed open the door to the pool house. And stepped _–_

And _started _to step in, and stopped dead in his tracks halfway in through the door, going _deeply_ into brain freeze mode...

* * *

_Pool House, Chase Estate, Sunnydale – Less than a minute earlier:_

'_Crap,_' Cordelia thought, hearing footsteps crunching on the gravel walk leading back to the pool area. '_He's early – he must have gotten a ride from Oz. Oh well... _'

Luckily, she _hadn't _banked on having plenty of time between her call and when Xander arrived, so she'd gotten dressed and mostly ready for this little setup before calling the library. Throwing a quick glance around the front room of the pool house, Cordelia made sure that everything – what little this needed – was in place. Satisfied, she tied off her shirt just so, tousled her hair artfully, and hastily stepped over to the end table by the couch as she heard the gate to the pool area open.

As she heard the footsteps pause outside the door – probably Xander doing a quick check of his appearance – she opened the drawer to the end table, and bent over with her back to the door, placing her hand in the drawer.

'_Gee, I hope he doesn't dither out there _too _long,_' Cordelia thought, '_It'll get uncomfortable bending over like a pinup model here for very long._'

Apparently Xander figured he was presentable enough, for he only stopped outside for a few moments before grabbing the doorknob, clearing his throat, and pushing the door open to step in.

Cordelia gave him just a moment to soak in and appreciate the view – a _long _moment, figuring it'd cause him to freeze briefly – before letting out a startled gasp and bringing her hand out of the end table drawer. Straightening abruptly, she slid her other hand into one pocket as she whirled around to face the doorway –

The nearly comical look of sheer dumbfounded shock on Xander Harris' face _almost _caused Cordelia to burst out into hysterical laughter and ruin the whole setup.

No. Scratch the 'nearly'. It _was_ comical.

If he _had _been a vampire, she could have run over and staked him a half a dozen times before he managed to pick his jaw up off of the floor and recover.

* * *

Freeze frame, along with brain freeze.

The first thing that Xander saw as he stepped in through the door was Cordelia Chase's incredibly gorgeous ass.

Cordelia Chase's incredibly gorgeous ass, encased in a pair of black, skin gripping leather slacks that clung to her butt like a coat of paint, hugged her thighs like gloves, and tapered along her calves before ending in cuffs above a pair of high heeled, open toed black sandals.

Cordelia Chase's _incredibly _gorgeous ass, artfully displayed by the fact that it was facing directly at him as he began to step inside. Even better displayed by the fact that she was bent over, facing away from him – giving him an _excellent _pose for getting and appreciating the full impact of the view.

'_Great sweet mamalooshin,_' swept through Xander's mind even as it froze into vapor lock, '_If I didn't know every inch of that ass by heart, I'd have to wonder if I had the wrong pool house. _And _the wrong girl._'

But no, that was _definitely _the one and only Cordelia _Chase_ ass. Accept no substitutes.

She stiffened and froze in place for a long moment, giving Xander enough time to soak in and fully appreciate the view, taking mental snapshots all the way for later replay. He stiffened even as _he _froze in place.

After the long moment, Cordelia let out a shocked gasp, and straightened, whirling on him with a stake in her upraised right hand. Her left hand came out of the pocket of her slacks with a medium sized cross.

Thankfully, when his foot came down inside the doorway no longer connected to his conscious mind, Xander _didn't _stumble and fall flat on his face. Not that he probably would have _noticed – _he was too busy goggling at the _rest _of the view.

Above the skin hugging black leather pants, Cordelia had on a translucent white short sleeved blouse that was unbuttoned all the way down to where it was tied off just below her full breasts. The open blouse displayed a generous glimpse of some seriously nice cleavage, and more than a hint of lacy black bra encasing her luscious tits. Not to mention the fact that the translucent fabric let him see the fact that the rest of the bra was hardly there, all silk and black lace, and just _barely_ covering those luscious full tits...

He could also see that, in addition to her cross necklace, Cordelia was wearing the silver heart locket he'd given her last Valentine's Day.

She had on dark eye shadow, and those full, extremely kissable lips were wearing a shade of lipstick that _probably_ had some fashionable name, but that years of Playboy and Penthouse had conditioned Xander to mentally dub: 'Blowjob Red'.

Lightning fast appraisal of the scene in front of him, coupled with his nearly two and a half years of experience fighting alongside a slayer, and the combat reflexes inherited from the soldier he'd dressed as one Ethan Rayne Halloween ago enabled Xander to recover nearly instantaneously.

In his own mind, anyway.

Opening his mouth, Xander said, "Great googledy moogledy, Cordy!" It came _out _sounding a lot more like, "Glanag gnng gagglefrag?"

But at _least _he didn't fall flat on his face. That was something.

Cordelia froze for a moment, the stake raised in her hand, and both of her eyebrows went up. Xander was _pretty _certain that he saw her lips twitch with Cordelia's eyes beginning to dance merrily as she fought down an impulse to burst out laughing. Then the Blowjob Red lips opened, and she gasped again and said –

"_Vampire! _What the _hell _are you doing _here _of all places?"

Okay... Xander's poor abused mind somehow managed to process that along with the nearly pornographic visual stimulation in front of him, add two and two together and _somehow _avoid coming up with 'Null Input', and arrive at what he desperately hoped was the right answer.

Other than the distinct possibility that he'd managed to have a heart attack while crossing the threshold, died, and gone instantly to horny male teenager heaven. Do not pass go and please pick up your Trojans at the pearly gates.

Not very likely. Leaving only the _distinct _probability that he yet lived and was about to go to teenage male nirvana here on Earth.

Obviously, Cordelia's wisecrack from earlier in the day _hadn't _been entirely sarcasm.

Cordelia's lips were starting to twitch again as she held the stake up pose for a long moment, glaring at him, and _obviously _waiting for him to come out of vapor lock and say something. Or do something. Anything.

'_Oh ye gods, please don't let this be just a dream,_' Xander thought, desperately.

Literally _forcing _himself to reboot, he gave his head a brief shake, narrowed his eyes slightly, and said – _this _time without going into authentic nerd gibberish, thank you God – "I just couldn't seem to stay away from you, Slayer. What did you expect?"

Cordelia's lips twitched again, but she somehow managed to not burst into laughter once more. She narrowed her eyes and said, "All right you bloodsucking jerk. I don't know how you got in here, but it's the _last_ place you'll see before it's Dust Buster City, Mister!"

Xander couldn't help it: he snickered, not just at the words, but at Cordelia's fierce expression.

"Yeah, go ahead and _laugh_," Cordelia said, her eyes flashing. "While you still can. What happened to the needing an invitation to enter a home rule? Did my Watcher _lie_ to me?"

Well, her eyes either flashed or sparkled with merriment. Xander wasn't quite sure which.

Straightening, Xander stepped all the way in and shrugged out of his backpack, tossing it to one side. Reaching way back into his still more than half stunned mind, he dredged up an all too well remembered sneer from his not nearly brief enough time as Hyena Xander and plastered it onto his lips.

Reaching back, he pulled the door shut behind him, Xander turned slightly, keeping the sneer trained on Cordelia as he ostentatiously locked the door and turned the deadbolt. Cordelia widened her eyes and took a step back, bumping up against the couch.

"You keep forgetting, Slayer," Xander said, straightening again and turning to face her. "_I'm _no ordinary vampire."

"I– " Cordelia paused and swallowed hard, licking her lips. "I know. You're _Xangelus – _the Scourge of California. Worst vampire in history."

Okay, that did it. Xander damned near lost it completely at that point: not just from the completely absurd nickname and 'Scourge' bit, but from the creepy association with Deadboy's hated murderous alter ego. The humor won out though, and he nearly lost the sneer trying to keep a straight face.

"That's right. You seem to keep forgetting that, the way you keep toying with me," Xander said. He let the sneer become a full blown smirk, and pulled out all of the hyena's remembered mannerisms. Taking a step, and then another, he almost prowled up to her, watching as Cordelia suddenly swallowed hard in a way that he didn't think was completely feigned. "It's time to make you _pay_ for that," he said, licking his lips slowly.

"Wha– what did you lock the door for?"

"You don't want us to be interrupted, do ya?" Xander said, narrowing his eyes.

"_You _won't _be _here that long, monster," Cordelia said, her own eyes narrowing at him as he stepped nearly all the way up to her. "You forget – _I'm _no ordinary Slayer, either," she spat out.

Thrusting out her left hand out in front of her, she shoved the cross at his face, and took a short step forward, bringing the stake down toward his chest.

Cordelia was _obviously _not trying _too _strenuously to stake him in the heart. It was almost ridiculously easy for him to bat away the hand holding the cross and catch her descending wrist in his other hand. Xander twisted the hand holding the stake and the arm it was attached to gently up behind Cordelia's back, and yanked her into him.

She brought the cross up again, and he caught and trapped that wrist as well, stepping back with her until her ass met the rear of the couch. Turning slightly, he blocked her rising knee with his hip as she attempted to mock knee him in the balls.

At least, he _hoped_ it hadn't been a serious attempt. With Cordy, you never knew...

Shoving her knee aside with his hip, he pushed up against her and bent her slightly backward over the rear of the couch. With his right hand, Xander gently twisted at her wrist forcing her to drop the cross – and being careful not to hurt her.

"Your Watcher _obviously _didn't warn you thoroughly enough," Xander said, pressing up against her. "He seems to have forgotten to tell you what I do to Slayers like you."

"What do you mean... " Cordelia asked, letting just a bit of quaver into her voice.

Xander leaned forward over her until his lips were very nearly brushing hers. He pressed his crotch into hers as he kept her bent back, and smirked at her, casually brushing her lips with his.

"Guess," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"_No!_" Cordelia gasped out almost into his mouth. She began to struggle against him – more like wriggling against him, actually. "No – I _won't _let you turn me and make me into some sort of- of... undead sex toy!"

"Who said anything about _turning _you?" Xander said, snickering almost into _her _lips. "I prefer something _warm _to slip into." He lowered his head just a bit farther, and captured Cordelia's lips in a long, deep, nearly bruising kiss before pulling back just long enough to say, "Something warm, _wet_, and _very... _energetic."

Xander ground his hips into Cordelia's just hard enough to let her feel his now _raging _hard-on.

Cordelia moaned into his mouth, her lips and tongue working frantically against his, before she suddenly gasped, stiffened, and jerked her mouth back and away from his.

"No! I won't- you'll _never _have me like that," Cordelia said, her eyes going wide and frightened looking.

"Won't I?" Xander arched an eyebrow, looking down at her.

Cordelia began wriggling against him again, attempting to twist her wrist loose from his hand. "Let me _go_, you- you undead fiend!"

"All in good time, Slayer," Xander said, his voice going husky. By _this _point, the huskiness wasn't acting... Xander bit at Cordelia's chin as she turned her face away from his, still struggling ineffectually, and then began to nibble along her jawline and down the curve of her neck. Cordelia gasped as he bit down gently on a sensitive spot that he knew made her hot.

"Liar! You said you didn't intend to drain and turn me!" Cordelia said, gasping.

"Don't plan on it. Didn't sayI wouldn't _bite_ a little," Xander said, working his way back up to the hinge of her jaw.

"Oh!" Cordelia gasped again as Xander's teeth closed gently on her earlobe. He gently turned and twisted her left wrist behind her as well, capturing it in the hand that held her other one. "I'll never submit to you, you monster!"

"Beg to differ," Xander said. Slowly, Xander reached up and slid his hand along Cordelia's elegant throat until he grasped her chin and turned her face toward him. Leaning in until he was nose to nose with her, he stared deeply into her eyes and said, "Look into my eyes, Slayer. _Deep _into my eyes."

"Oh," Cordelia said again. She attempted briefly to turn her gaze from his, but he pulled her chin back around until he captured her eyes again.

"Look deep into my eyes," Xander said, "Your will to mine, Slayer. Your will _is _mine."

Cordelia glared into his eyes for a long moment, and then her gaze softened and she slumped under him, moaning slightly. Pulling his head back, Xander smirked at her again, and then released her wrists and took a long step backwards, and then another.

Folding his arms across his chest, Xander watched appreciatively as Cordelia shook her head, and then shook herself all over slightly, and straightened. She glared at him, and took a sudden step forward, raising the hand with the stake in it.

"Stop," Xander said, glaring at her, and she froze.

For a long moment, Cordelia visibly strained as if to move forward, and then slumped just slightly, standing there swaying and glaring at him.

'_Damn,_' Xander thought, '_She really _is _a pretty good actress. Wow._' Immediately on the heels of that, he thought, '_I wonder how far she's going to let me push this? All the way?_' Xander gave a mental shrug, '_It's Cordelia. She's _more _than capable of telling me to stop and _back _the _hell_ up whenever she wants to._'

Standing there glaring and panting, her breasts heaving under the open blouse, Cordelia wasn't showing any sign of wanting to, at the moment. Far from it – she was looking decidedly turned on, Xander decided after studying her for a moment.

"You bastard," Cordelia said, finally. "What now, monster?"

"Hey now, both of my parents were married," Xander said, sneering at her. Damn, but Hyena Boy's sneer was starting to feel entirely _too _comfortable. "Well, I'm not so sure about my _vampire _parent."

"Sooner or later, I'm going to break this thrall thing," Cordelia said, her eyes flashing, "And _then _we'll see who's on top."

"Hey – I'll _let_ you be on top if that's what you want," Xander said, snickering. Cordelia's lips twitched again, and then her eyes glazed slightly for a moment as if her mind went to where Xander's just had...

Shaking her head briefly like she was shaking away unwanted mental images, Cordelia sneered back at him, and said, "Too bad this is the _only _way you can get laid, you lameoid undead sleazebag."

"Well, I wouldn't say it's the _only _way," Xander said, smirking back at her and waggling his eyebrows. "But it _is _a handy trick for picking up girls in bars."

Okay, now that was a _definite_, full blown lip twitch. Xander watched as Cordelia struggled for control against the grin that wanted to break out, and finally wrestle it under control. She was looking more than a bit flushed by the time she was done.

"So," Xander said, "Turn and toss the stake. Into the kitchen, please, where you can't get to it easily."

"You... " Cordelia once again visibly struggled against his order, before she finally, almost grudgingly it looked like, half turned and tossed the stake underhand into the kitchenette behind the breakfast bar. "What now," she said, turning back to face him.

"Hrmm," Xander said, studying her. Yup. Having a hot girl _pretending_ to be under his complete control was definitely more exciting – and a _lot_ less scary and dangerous – than the real thing had been last Valentine's Day. "Take off the cross necklace, and toss it aside."

Cordelia's eyes flashed at him as she apparently fought against having her arms rise, until she gasped and they went up and back to behind her neck and started working at the clasp of the chain. After a minute or so, she got it undone and took it off, closing the clasp again before hefting it in a palm for a moment, and tossing it over to one side.

"Next?" she said, arching her eyebrows again.

Letting a lopsided grin slide across his lips, Xander ran his gaze up Cordelia slowly from her eyes, down and lingering on her lips, and then all the way down along her body to her red painted toenails and slowly back up again until his eyes were locked onto hers once again. Licking his lips, he said, "Clasp your hands behind your head and stand there."

Cordelia licked her own lips slowly, hesitantly, before she began to slowly and jerkily raise her arms in fits and starts. After a few long moments, her hands went behind her head and she glared at him defiantly.

"Happy now?" Cordelia asked, her eyebrows quirking up at him.

"Ecstatic," Xander said, stepping forward until he was standing right in front of her, just over a foot away. "Completely and utterly."

"What are you going to do?" Cordelia asked, her eyes widening slightly.

Xander raised his hand and cupped her cheek, and then let his fingertips trail down the curve of her neck and throat, over her collarbone, and down her breastbone along the valley between her breasts. Cordelia's breath caught in her throat, and she shivered as he slowly traced along the inner curve of one breast.

"Whatever I want," Xander said, locking gazes with her. "Objections?"

"A- a- apparently," Cordelia said, licking her lips, "N- none that I can actually _do _anything about."

"Uh huh," Xander said, letting the sneer flow across his lips again. "_Just _the way I like it." Bringing up his other hand, he began to work at the knot holding her shirt tied below her breasts.

Getting the knot undone, he pulled the tails apart and let the shirt hang loose and open, exposing her bra encased breasts to full view. Sucking in a breath, he paused for a moment to appreciate the view...

Seriously, the best breasts he'd ever seen, and Xander was counting Playboy and Penthouse. All over tan, just a bare hint of a tan line, with large chocolate aureoles the size of silver dollars, and thick, long nipples that were currently standing out at attention like tiny soldiers against the sheer lacy material of her bra. He could see just a tiny slice of dark brown aureole peeking out from the inner edges of the skimpy bra cups.

Xander pictured Cordelia lying out and tanning nude by the pool here, and his mind briefly went into stutter step...

Giving her a cruel looking smile drawn from his best – or worst – hyena memories, Xander watched as a thin sheen of goose pimples appeared over the surface of those tits and the nipples stiffened even farther.

Pure Cordelia – while they hadn't had _sex_ yet, at least by the Bill Clinton definition of the word, they'd done just about everything _else_ that you could do in the front or back seat of a car or in a broom closet. After almost a year, he knew by now that Cordelia's nipples were a pretty accurate thermometer for how excited she was. Right about now, she was getting about as close to standing at full attention as _he_ was.

Keeping the smile, Xander reached behind Cordelia's head slowly and grasped a handful of long chestnut hair just below her clasped hands and pulled her head back, arching her neck and throat. Bending his head slowly, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, working his tongue into her mouth and moulded her lips to his own. Using every trick he'd picked up from dozens of closet sessions, he kept the kiss going until Cordelia shuddered all over and moaned into his mouth.

Xander smiled against Cordelia's mouth as he felt her knees buckle slightly, and her right leg come up alongside his until she could reach her calf around and hook her heel behind his, just above his knee, and pull him in against her. Unlike in a normal make out session, while he did lower his right hand to cup her raised thigh and stroke along it with his palm, he resisted her attempt to pull his hips into hers.

A harsh whimper came from deep in Cordelia's throat at that, startling both of them. Her eyes half opened, only inches from his own, and he could see that they looked a bit glazed with very large pupils.

Xander pulled back from her lips, using his left hand in her hair to restrain her attempt to follow after them and capture his again, and said, keeping his voice low and husky, "Gee, Slayer. Someone would almost think you _enjoyed_ having a vampire tongue rape your hot mouth."

Xander's smile broadened and threatened to turn into a grin as he saw Cordelia's lips move silently several times, mouthing the word "vampire" without sound, before she gave an all-over shudder and her eyes opened wider and _almost_ focused...

"V- v-vampire... right," she whispered, "Filthy undead vampire."

"Yeah," Xander said, his voice a low, near growl, "Filthy undead vampire that's making the proud _vampire _Slayer practically cream in her leather pants without half doing anything to her."

"You – " Cordelia paused for a long moment, swallowing hard. She licked her lips, and finally managed to gasp out, "You're doing _something _to me, you fiend."

"Can't imagine what," Xander said.

Bending his lips to hers again, Xander sucked her lower lip in between his, and then bit down on it with his teeth, eliciting a harsh moan. Letting the full and now semi swollen lower lip slide out from between his, he began to kiss and nibble his way down and over Cordelia's chin and then down along the curve of her throat. Reaching her collarbone, he alternately licked, kissed, and lightly bit his way along it from the center V to one end, and back across to the other.

Cordelia made a harsh, almost guttural moaning sound in her throat as he reached the middle of her collarbone again and arched her back farther using the hand wrapped in her hair. He began to lick and kiss his way down her breastbone. Her body gave an allover quiver and her hips bucked once against him, her thigh moving under his palm, before he even reached the valley between her breasts.

Xander kissed and nipped his way along the inner curve of one breast to the material of her bra cup, and then back down to the valley and up and along the curve of the other one. Pulling back, he let go of her thigh with his right hand and released her hair with his other, stepping back.

Cordelia stood there swaying for a long minute, her swollen lips parted, her eyes closed almost to slits, and her face, throat, neck, shoulders and upper chest flushed all the way down to her cleavage. Xander lifted his hands, ready to step in hastily and catch her if it looked like the sway was going to become a boneless tumble...

She caught _herself_ with her ass against the back of the couch, luckily. Shaking herself all over, Cordelia half opened her eyes and huskily said, "Wha- uh, what?" blinking at him.

"Undo the bra, Slayer," Xander said, his voice nearly as husky as hers. "I want to see those tits all the way."

"Guh," Cordelia said. It was apparently taking a moment for the words to percolate through and turn into meaning, or else she was having problems focusing for some reason.

After a long moment, her fingers unclasped from behind her head, and her hands came slowly down to the front of her bra, looking for all the world as if she really was mesmerized. She worked at the bra clasp for a few moments, fumbling several times, before the front clasp of the bra opened and the cups fell away, exposing her breasts fully.

Yup. Just as Xander had remembered from the handful of closet sessions where they'd left the lights on. Gorgeous, hint of tan line, large brown aureoles, and thick long nipples. Best breasts in California, he thought.

But he _might _be a bit biased at the moment...

Nah. He wasn't _that_ biased. Seriously – the Battle of Troy was fought over lesser tits than those.

Cordelia stood there, her eyes half open and looking at him from under her lashes, with the ends of her bra clasps still held between her fingers for a moment.

"Nice," Xander said. "Cup them in your hands and play with them."

Both of Cordelia's perfect eyebrows arched up and if those hazel eyes had had laser beam implants, she'd have burned twin holes straight _through_ him.

"You. Want. Me. To. _What?_"

Oh, wow. Xander was pretty sure they heard that last strangled '_What?_' in Santa Barbara, thirty miles away. He was definitely going to _pay_ for taking advantage of this later. And pay. And pay.

Then again, Cordelia _could_ put on the brakes whenever she wanted...

Again, nothing ventured... Xander narrowed his eyes and let his lip curl in a sneer copied from somewhere between Hyena Xander and Young Elvis and said, "You heard me, Slayer. Play with your tits and nipples for me."

"Oohhh... " Cordelia's eyes smoked holes through him, "You think that just because you have some sort of lame-o vampire hypnotism, you can just make me act out whatever porno fantasy whatever you want? You seriously expect me to _fondle_ myself while you watch?"

"Hey," Xander gave her what he hoped was a bored looking shrug, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have told you to. But suit yourself – I _am_ getting a bit hungry..."

"Oooh... "

Yup. Seriously, if looks could kill, he'd _be_ undead right now, _not_ just pretending.

Then again... Xander did his level best to swallow and hide anything even _remotely_ resembling a lip twitch or a grin – mostly out of a sense of sheer selfpreservation – as Cordelia gave him another smoking glare, tossed her hair at him, and, planting a matching sneer on her lips, slowly and jerkily brought her hands up to cup her breasts. Looking as though she was fighting it every inch of the way for _real_, not just pretend, but doing it.

Folding his arms across his chest, Xander watched and mock sneered as Cordelia slowly and sensuously caressed those perfect tits for him, first rolling and twisting her nipples between her fingertips, and then pulling on them.

After awhile – Xander wasn't wearing a watch and even if he _had_ been, his teenage male eyes would have been too glued to the pornographic spectacle in front of him to glance at it – Cordelia's eyes closed halfway and she licked her lips slowly. Her breath started coming a bit faster and heavier, and then her eyes slowly closed all the way as a slow flush crept up from her breasts along her neck and throat.

'_Damn. She's actually getting off on this,_' Xander thought, '_Who would have thought it? And wow – this is better than Playboy Channel._'

Cordelia's breath began to come in short pants and a low soft moan slipped out from deep in her throat. She licked her lips again, pulling harder on her nipples and pushing her breasts together...

Clearing his throat loudly, Xander said, "Stop."

Cordelia shook herself with a visible start, her hands suddenly stopping. She made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a squeak and her eyes slitted open.

"Yuh." Cordelia cleared her own throat and tried again, licking her lips first. "You... did you get your jollies, vamp?"

Xander smirked and said, "Well, sure looked like you were getting yours."

Cordelia gave him a halfhearted looking glare him from beneath lowered eyelids and said, more than just a bit hoarsely. "Oh, you _wish_. Pervert."

"Arms behind your back, Slayer, and cross your wrists behind you."

"No! Monster... "

"Well, if you don't _want_ to," Xander growled, "We can just _quit_ and cut to the end now."

He wasn't sure for a moment if she'd do it, actually, but then her hands lowered slowly and she put her arms behind her, crossing them at the small of her back. Cordelia's eyes opened a bit farther and she half glared at him.

"You're enjoying every bit of this, aren't you, vamp," she said.

"Hey. Wouldn't you?" Xander said, licking his lips slowly.

"I- if- " Cordelia's breath caught in her throat, and she moistened her lips with her tongue, and tried again. "If it were up to _me_, you'd have been dust _long_ before we got to this point."

"But- but that would take all the _fun _out of it," Xander said, snickering.

Cordelia's hazel eyes opened fully and flashed at him. "Oh, so this is _fun _for you, monster?" she said, her still husky voice going scornful. "Having a vampire Slayer half naked and at your complete whim?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Xander said, laughing.

"You!" Cordelia's eyes flashed again. "Sleazy undead _pervert!_"

"Yeah," Xander said, nodding. "But I'm the sleazy undead pervert that's going to make your knees quiver, your legs turn to jelly, and your eyes roll back into your head before we're done." He looked at her thoughtfully, "Oh- and wake up the nearest neighbors with your screaming."

"Screaming?" Cordelia's eyes widened and she glared at him. "From you torturing me?"

"In a manner of speaking."

* * *

"In a manner of speaking," Xander said, those dark eyes boring into hers, with the expression nearly matching the sneer on his lips.

Cordelia felt a ripple of something that was part involuntary fear, part excitement, and pure arousal ripple along her spine until it pooled somewhere below her belly button...

Okay. So... _exactly _when was it that she'd managed to lose control of this situation?

She wasn't precisely sure, but it had to have been somewhere right about the time that she'd let idiot boy Harris capture both of her hands and 'take' the cross away from her. Caught up a bit _too _much into the whole role playing thing, until it suddenly got up and ran away from her. Uh, with her.

Waving goodbye and singing a Loony Tune theme song all the way out the door.

But... _day_-um. That sudden change of posture and that prowling near stalk from the doorway over to her had damned near derailed her entire brain. The_hell_ had _that_ come from?

Cordelia hadn't – somehow, luckily – ever met Xander on the day that he'd been hyena possessed along with Tor, Heidi, and the rest of their little gang. She'd sneered mentally at the idea of the lame-o zoo field trip and had her housekeeper call in sick for her that day, and then next one. She had heard about it from Xander though, in his usual selfdeprecating fashion, after they'd started dating and began trusting each other enough to actually _talk _in addition to groping.

Probably a good thing, too. If that near malevolent, sexy prowling _thing _had been anything close to what Xander had turned into, Cordelia wouldn't have even bothered with trying to clock him with a desk like Buffy had.

She'd have been too busy trying to rip his clothes off and mining for tonsils, most likely. They'd have started their whole secret closet groping not-quite-a-relationship thing right then and there.

Not that Cordelia Chase was really seriously into the whole Bad Boy mystique, or anything. No matter _what_ TV and romance novels had to say on it, that whole business was seriously over rated. Sure, the bad boy look was great for the sexy, but the typical 'bad boy' type was a) usually a major jerk, b) generally abusive, and c) about as faithful and loyal as a tomcat in heat.

Aside from the socialite rich boy crowd, Cordelia preferred guys that had enough of an edge to them to be interesting, were decent to good looking, and were, well, for lack of a better word: hero types.

Kinda like Xander Harris, damn it.

Somehow, between helping to rescue her from the reptile cult, rescuing her from Daryl and the Franken-cheerleader makers and then blowing her off, and everything else, Xander had managed to somehow push nearly _all_ of Cordelia's buttons.

The _major_ reason why she'd dropped the flirting thing with Angel almost immediately once she'd learned that he really was a vampire was no surprise, at least to her. Sure, he had the hero thing going, as well as the salty good looks and style – but the whole brooding, mysterious, semi-shy, near bad boy thing lost the charm when it was coupled with 'undead demon possessed blood drinking corpse'. She'd leave dating the undead to Buffy, thanks.

No way _that _could end in anything other than pain and 'eww'.

Cordelia liked men with body temperature and a pulse.

Xander fit the bill on nearly all counts, including the body temperature thing. He was almost good looking, okay – scratch the 'almost' and substitute _was_, cute in a kind of a geeky sort of way, and definitely brave enough even if he wouldn't admit it. He had the dress sense of a hobo, no car, and zero cool, but Cordelia could work around that, obviously. He had that whole hero thing going too – Cordelia figured that most of the jocks and popular guys at SHS would pee their pants if they ever had to face any of the things that she and Xander had on a weekly basis. And he definitely had the edge thing. The fact that he was able to not only match but go toe to toe with her in their verbal sparring matches attested to that. and he could be _mean _when pushed hard enough. She'd known that going all the way back to when they were little kids...

Cordelia liked semi-tame _wolves_, not puppy dogs. That was a big reason why she'd never have given Jesse the time of day, ever. Xander had a streak of wolf buried in there when you dug for it.

But... wow. She _never _would have seen that sudden shift into the dark eyed, smirking, low growly voiced _dark_-Xander that he'd turned into all of a sudden coming, not in a million years. Where the hell had he been hiding that?

She'd _actually_ planned a slightly different scenario, starting with them faking a vampire/slayer fight, and _her _ending up on top and then smirking and having _her_ way with Xander. _Completely _in control all the way down the line.

Boy, had _that _gone to hell in a hurry.

With all of the research they'd done, Cordelia had read all or most of Giles' vampire lore books. She'd read about that whole enthrallment thing, even if she _hadn't _already seen it in dozens of Dracula movies. So when Xander bent her back and pulled that "look into my eyes" routine, she'd known _exactly _where he was going with it. She _could_ have called things off _then_ – almost had – and Xander _had_ given her a chance to back down at a couple of points already. Instead, she'd run with it, almost without thinking about it.

Too caught up in the whole role playing thing, she guessed, and her own acting. And... more than just a _little_ bit excited, too, if she was going to be honest.

Cordelia _had _mentioned that while the Bad Boy thing was lousy for relationships, it was seriously hot for the sexy, right?

Somehow, Xander had taken control of the situation, and Cordelia had let him run with it. Which was really okay. Seriously, she could hold up a hand and say stop and take back control any time she wanted to. And she did. In fact, she was _going_ to.

Real soon now.

Any moment, in fact.

Uh huh.

Oh dear God, that _sneer_...

Xander stepped in and took hold of her just above the hips, his palms and fingers circling her waist and coming within a couple of inches of meeting at her spine, and his thumbs resting along the hollow between her sides and abs and the slight bulge of her soft stomach. He began slowly caressing her abdomen with the balls and sides of his thumbs, gently.

Then he bent forward slowly and took an almost painfully hard nipple between his lips and sucked on it. And _then_ bit down, nearly _too _hard –

Cordelia arched back like a bow, and made a sound somewhere between a gasp, a moan, and an outraged squawk. Something clenched between her legs, then released, and her hips began bucking against Xander's jeans clad crotch as her entire lower body exploded into roiling sensation. Oh God oh God oh God oh _ugnh_–

Oh _God_ – she was gonna have to _burn_ these leather pants when they were done. If she ever wore them in public after this, all soaked in female sex scent and arousal, she'd have every male in Sunnydale following her like a bitchin heat. Uh... well, maybe she could keep them to wear in _private_. With Xander. Yeah, that was the ticket.

Where the hell had _that_ come from, anyway? Wow.

Yup.

Gonna _have_ to call this quits and take back control. Definitely. Uh huh.

Any minute now.

Honest.

Really.

* * *

Teasing, nipping, and sucking at Cordelia's hard and probably painfully erect nipple, Xander was paying more attention to her tit in his mouth and what he was doing than what it was doing to Cordy, really. Finally, sucking _hard _on the erect nipple, he bit down on it a bit harder than he'd really intended to –

Cordelia suddenly arched back under his hands, made a sound like someone strangling a blue jay, and then said "Oh oh, oh _Gunhng!_"

And came completely _unglued _on him, her hips suddenly thrusting against him and grinding against his denim covered hard-on. Thank the gods for the denim – without some insulation there, he'd have exploded all over _both _of them. He'd never been so hard in his life up until now, and that was _including _during seriously heated makeout sessions with Cordy. She made another gasping squawk noise, ground herself against him one final time, said "G-g-gng oh Ghhhdd... " and slumped in his hands, breathing harshly and heavily.

_Damn_. Xander had already known from their various make out sessions that Cordelia's nipples were an erotic zone, erogenous zone, whatever the hell you called it. This wasn't the first time that a serious amount of attention and stimulation to one or both of them had caused her to cum... including one memorable – and loud – occasion that had had the Chess Club members snickering for weeks after.

But wow. She'd never actually _detonated _on him before.

Heh. He wondered if it was possible to get a double feature on that...

Sliding his right hand slowly and caressingly up along her side, he replaced his mouth on Cordelia's breast with his hand, and began to kiss, lick, and nip his way down the inner curve and up the side of the other one until he hit the left nipple. Cordelia made a gasping sound, and her panting grew harsher.

Gently stroking and squeezing her right breast with his palm and three fingers, he took that nipple between thumb and index fingertip and began playing with it while he sucked and nibbled her left nipple from hard to _painfully _erect feeling again. And kept going even as her abdomen began to roll and undulate under his other palm and she began making "G- gh- guh- guh- gnhggg" sounds deep in her throat.

Several minutes later, right about the time she was starting to alternate between blue jay noises and "Ungh ohh _Guh _– "

Xander grinned against her tit and bit down hard on the nipple between his teeth – _not_ hard enough to break the skin, but probably hard enough to hurt –

– _This _time, she ended up thrashing, bucking, and grinding against him with both legs wrapped around his waist and both hands clenched so hard in his hair that Xander wouldn't be surprised if she left bald patches. They probably heard _that _one in Monterrey, he figured. He seriously hoped her maid and housekeeper were gone already – they _might _think there was a torture session going on in here...

Well, in a way, there _was_.

When Cordelia finally stopped quivering and panting against him, and stopped murmuring "Oh God" over and over, Xander gently unwrapped her legs from around his hips and eased her down and back until her ass was resting against the back of the couch. He then reached up and gently pulled her hands away from his head and hair, before stepping back and looking at her.

Wow. A hot, sweaty, disheveled and seriously _sexy_ looking mess. Cordelia's eyes were glazed and half closed, both hands were clenched on her leather clad thighs, her bare breasts were heaving and bobbing, and she was covered in a dark flush from her nipples up and wearing a faint sheen of sweat. Xander felt about like Cordelia looked right now, minus the orgasm part.

Speaking of which, if they didn't get around to doing something about that, Xander wasn't going to have to worry about taking his jeans off. He was just going to rip out straight through them. Either that or explode in his boxers before he got anywhere even _close_ to actual Xander-sex.

Looking at the panting and disheveled Cordelia, Xander had a sudden, wicked thought...

Oh, God help him. He was probably _so _gonna go to hell for this.

Putting his best sneer back on, Xander snapped his fingers twice and said, harshly, "I didn't tell you you could move your hands from behind you, Slayer."

Cordelia jerked like she'd been shot, and then her head came up. Her eyes opened halfway, looking glazed over, and she swallowed hard and said, "W- wha- what... ?"

"Your hands, Slayer," Xander said, his voice still harsh. He snapped his fingers again, and said, "Behind you back, wrists crossed, _now_."

For a long moment, Xander thought Cordelia was going to go into meltdown from trying to process that. He could actually see her working her way, more or less, from orgasm brain melt back up to something resembling language and verbal comprehension. Slowly, almost as if she wasn't really conscious of doing it, her arms went back behind her back and she licked her lips.

Then she jerked again, her head came all the way up and her eyes widened and narrowed at him.

"You... "

"Yes?"

"_You –_ "

"Sounds like?"

"_Bastard_!"

"Slayer slut."

"Vampire... _dickhead_!"

"Vampire layer."

Her eyes widening, Cordelia growled, actually growled at him. She _didn't_, however, Xander noticed, move her arms from behind herself, so he figured they were still playing pretend. For now, at least.

Smirking to himself, he made several mental bets on just how long and how far he could continue pushing this before Cordelia exploded and killed him deader than hell.

Stepping forward, Xander reached up and gripped Cordelia by the chin and tilted her head back, ignoring the pissed off strangled growl she made. Bending slightly, he lowered his head and melded his lips to her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. What the hell – Cordy _always _kissed better when she was pissed off.

Hey – you could only die once. Well, unless you were in Sunnydale...

Gently slipping his other hand up to cup her breast, he began to caress and play with it again until Cordelia's tongue wrestling against his became frantic and she was gasping into his mouth. Breaking off the kiss slowly, he straightened and stepped back again, leaving Cordelia back to glazed and unfocused.

"I–" she licked her lips, swallowed, and started over. "I- I see now why the other Slayer went for vamps."

"Hey, once you go rigor mortis, you never go back," Xander said, smirking.

That startled a choked laugh out of her that she quickly covered, glaring at him. "Just what do you have in mind for me _now_, you monster?" Cordelia said, tossing her head and flipping strands of hair from her eyes. Mostly – a number of them were plastered to the side of her face from sweat.

"Figured we were getting about to the point of doing me for a change," Xander said.

"Oh, you _did_, did you?" Cordelia tossed her hair at him again, and said, "Is that all I am to you? Some Slayer sex toy to tease and work up, and then use for your foul needs?"

Shrugging, Xander said, "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Oh."

"What, you thought this was the Buffy and Angel story?" Xander snickered. "I'm just here for the _hot_, steamy, wild, animal slayer sex."

"Gnng... " Cordelia said, her eyes glazing momentarily, then, "Figures. You vamps are all alike."

"Hey – I always figured that the next best thing to draining a Slayer was screwing one's brains out." (Beat) "I should have picked a bigger challenge."

Cordelia's head snapped back and her eyes narrowed at him so suddenly he was afraid she'd get whiplash. "Ohh... " she said, "You think you're _vamp _enough?"

"I'm not sure you're _Slayer_ enough."

"Oohh... you know that when I break this evil thrall – "

"Nah. _That_ can only be done by someone with a _strong_ will," Xander said smirking.

Oh, boy. He was _seriously_ going to die here at some point. Cordelia actually went nonverbal for a long minute or two.

"You – "

Xander cut her off. "Stand up."

Cordelia did so, slowly and insolently, arching her back and thrusting her chest out at him when she was fully erect. "Yes?"

Reaching out, Xander gently peeled the sweat stuck hair away from her cheek and the side of her face, and then slowly ran his fingers along her lower lip, and then along her jawline. He slowly eased the blouse back and then off of her shoulders, letting it slide down her arms until it stopped at her crossed wrists. Pushing her hair back off of her shoulder, he bared her neck and bending his head, began kissing and nibbling his way down from her earlobe to her shoulder. Working his way back up, he stopped and bit down at the junction of her neck and trapezius muscle.

"Oh!" Cordelia's hips bucked once and she gasped. "I- I thought you weren't going to drain me... "

"Just a taste test," Xander said. Trailing his fingertips along her sides, he cupped her breasts while continuing to nibble along her neck and collarbone. With his thumb and forefingers on her nipples, he began to work her back up to where she was before, but not quite over the edge. Yet.

Slowly stroking the sides of her breasts with his fingers, Xander brought his head down and began to kiss at the upper curves of her tits. He then lowered his hands and began working at her belt, unbuckling it before starting on the snap of the leather slacks and her zipper.

Finishing, he pulled the zipper all the way down, hearing Cordelia's gasp as he ran his fingertips along the newly exposed skin, and then over the black lacy material of her panties.

Slowly, he raised his hand, trailing his fingertips over the curve of her abdomen, pausing to tease at her navel for a moment, and then slowly up until his hand and fingers were again cupping a full breast.

Lifting his head, Xander locked eyes with Cordelia, smiling as he ran the ball of his thumb across her nipple, smirking again as she gasped. He slid the fingers of the other hand into her crotch, forcing them between the right leather and the silken panties along the bulge and curve of her pussy. Cordelia's eyes went half lidded and her breath began to come in short pants after a minute or so of his slow stroking at both ends. He felt the nipple stiffen farther under his thumb, and he dropped his hand, stepping back and away as his other came away from her crotch.

"Oh – " Cordelia's breath caught in her throat, and she shook her head slightly, her eyes looking a bit glazed. "W-what... "

"Too easy," Xander said, sneering at her. "No challenge – I think I'll take my leave now."

Cordelia glared so hard at him her eyes nearly bugged out, and she made an inarticulate sound deep in her throat several times before she actually managed words. "You- _what?_"

The 'what' came out as a kind of a strangled noise, and Xander snickered.

"Just kidding," he said, prepared to step back hastily and _duck _if it was called for.

Cordelia's mouth worked silently for a moment and she practically shook all over. But – she apparently remembered that she was _supposed _to be helplessly enthralled, and she settled for just favoring him with a smoking glare that threatened to strip the meat and skin from his bones.

"You... " Cordelia made a strangled sound again, and said, "_Fine_. Just _go_. You were just going to take what you wanted and then drain and kill me, anyway."

Xander shook his head, and said, "Nah. Told you – _killing _you isn't on the menu. Yet." Smiling at her, he cocked his head, adding, "Maybe _never_, if you do a good enough job of pleasing me."

Another smoking glare hit him, and Xander decided that after this was over, Cordelia was going to _seriously _make him _pay _for all of this. And pay, and pay, and pay...

Damned if it wasn't going to be worth it, though.

"Oh, right," Cordelia said, her voice scornful. "Like I'd _want _to please a monster like you."

"_Want _has nothing to do with it," Xander said. He took his time, looking over every inch of Cordelia that was exposed to view, before finally settling his gaze upon her eyes again.

"What are– " Cordelia's words cut off as Xander interrupted her.

"Turn around," he said. "Now."

Her eyes narrowed, Cordelia slowly and insolently turned her back on him.

Xander moved up behind her. Pulling her blouse down until she uncrossed her wrists just enough for him to pull it free, he tossed it to one side. Reaching up along her now exposed sides, he slowly ran the palms of his hands down along her ribs from her armpits to her waist, pausing briefly along the way to cup both breasts. Reaching her waistline, Xander briefly ran his fingertips around to cup her abdomen just above her panty-line, and then knelt behind her as Cordelia shuddered under his touch and gasped.

Slowly, painstakingly, he began to work the snug leather slacks down from her waist and over the curve of her buttocks until they were down to the tops of her thighs, just below the curve of her ass cheeks, exposing all of her from there up to view.

'_Damn,_' Xander thought, '_That's an ass to launch fleets. Wow._'

Nice. Not a thong, but the silky black lace panties came up on her hips, and went down in a V in front, while narrowing in the back toward the bottoms. Red laces held them on at the sides with little bows tied in them. They'd apparently managed to creep up under the leather slacks until they form fit into the groove between her ass cheeks, exposing nearly her entire bare ass to view.

Getting as good a grip as he could on the tight slacks, he worked them down another couple of inches, and then began to kiss his way up the backs of Cordelia's thighs and up over the curve of her butt.

Planting a final kiss on the tattoo on her lower back – he remembered when she got that sun/moon thing one day early in the summer, while they were at the Palisades – Xander pulled his head back and ran his fingertips slowly up along the backs of Cordelia's thighs.

He slid an index finger slowly into the groove where the tops of her inner thighs came together at her crotch, and began to stroke slowly and gently along the fabric covering the mound of her pussy. Wow. Not wet – seriously _drenched_. That must've been one _hell_ of an orgasm earlier.

He put a little bit more pressure into the slow stroking, and Cordelia gasped, arched her back, and both hands clenched into fists where they were crossed at the small of her back.

"Uh- a-are you just g-going to _tease_ me all night long?" Cordelia said, the words coming out softly and between short gasps.

"Seriously thinking about it, yeah," Xander said. "You seem to be enjoying it, and I _know_ I am."

Cordelia made a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a whimper. "Jerk! And I thought Angelus was cruel!"

"Hey. Angelus was an amateur." Xander snickered, lightly pressing his fingertip into the soft material over Cordelia's clit.

"_Ugnh_." Cordelia gasped, and said, "I never – God – knew _vampires_ could be so- so... "

"Sexy?"

"I– I was going to say– " pressing his finger in hard, Xander drew it back and found and pushed his fingertip into the wet fabric over the entrance to Cordelia's pussy, and her hips rolled abruptly, her statement ending in: "- gnnng!" rather than whatever she had planned.

"Whatever _gnnng _is, we're _definitely _that."

Cordelia's head drooped, her breath coming in short harsh pants. "I _hate_ you."

"Yeah," Xander said, "But you _really _like what I'm doing." He pressed his fingertip into her again:

"_Gnnng!_"

"See?"

He put a bit more pressure into the backstroke of his sliding finger, pressing the material of the panties into the wet groove between Cordelia's lower lips. he began to work the finger back and forth in short, slightly faster movements while pressing upward, fascinated by the way that her abdomen was starting to roll and her pelvis was beginning to twitch. The little moaning squeaky sounds were pretty fascinating too...

While he'd spent plenty of time learning how to work Cordelia up and into a frenzy over the course of their relationship, he'd never actually had a good chance to really _watch_ the process before – they'd usually made out in the dark in their closet, or at night in her car. Or, when the lights were on, with him doing something like this while she was on top of or beside him and him looking into her eyes or her flushed and orgasmic expression.

Cordelia's back arched a bit more, and she started making whimpering sounds low in her throat...

Xander ran his finger all the way up between her legs as far as it would go from behind, and pressed it hard into the now slippery fabric, drawing it back along over her clit and between her lips in an abrupt motion. Cordelia's head went back and she made a guttural half squeal, half moan as he leaned in and kissed her tramp stamp again, dragging the finger slowly along the groove between her cheeks as he began to kiss his way up along her spine.

Grasping Cordelia by the hips, Xander slowly ran his palms along her waist and sides as he kissed his way up, his fingertips stroking the hollows of her abdomen and the silken sides of her chest, just brushing at the outsides of her breasts. He only pulled his left hand away to pull her hair back and push it forward and to one side to get it out of the way. His right palm slid around to cup her breast, her still rock hard nipple slipping between his index and middle fingertip as his hand slid up under her tit.

By the time his lips and teeth left the spine along the back of her neck and reached the join of her neck and shoulder, Cordelia had gone completely nonverbal. Her hips rolled and ground her ass back against his crotch as he pulled on her nipple with his two fingertips and bit down on the side of her throat. The only things coming from her throat were little, guttural, gasping "Hrrnng... hrnng... hrnng!" noises.

Reluctantly taking his right hand from her breast – and eliciting a small "nnnnn!" protest from Cordelia – Xander slowly slid his palm down over her lower chest and then her taut stomach until he reached the waistband of her panties. Pushing his fingertips past the waistband, Xander ran them down over the soft triangular V of hair pointing the way down, and then over the wet mound of her pussy as far as he could reach between her legs.

Cordelia made another harsh whimpering sound, her head arching back, and her hips began jerking, thrusting herself into Xander's fingers. Sliding the tip of his middle finger past the folds of her lips, he slid it inside her, eliciting a harsh gasp, and worked it in and out a few times as deeply as he could reach from behind.

Grasping a handful of Cordelia's hair with his left hand, Xander turned her head toward him so that he could lean forward slightly and tongue fuck her upper lips in time to his right hand finger fucking her lower ones. Cordelia melded her lips to his in a hot wet frenzy, her tongue frantically working against his in their locked together mouths. Xander worked his index fingertip in alongside his middle, and then began to slide them back and forth along between Cordelia's lower lips, each stroke going back to press down against her clit, and ending with the first two finger joints buried inside of her.

Pausing for a moment, Xander let his hand rest against her with his two fingers in the groove of her lower lips as she rolled her hips against them, panting. He used the hand in her hair to pull her head back and away from his mouth, getting a whimpering protest.

"I'll bet you wish now that you'd never caught my attention, Slayer," Xander said.

"Gnng! Oh gods, no," Cordelia said, nearly babbling. "I mean... unnnh... gods _yes_... my... Watcher should... never have... sent me after... a _thing_ like... _you_... ungh!" She gasped and thrust against his hand. "Oh, gods... go back to what... nnnggg... you... were... doing!"

Smiling, Xander captured her lips and mouth again with his, and resumed his stroking motions. After several minutes of this, Cordelia abruptly jerked her head back, her now swollen lips breaking away from his and her eyes opening and going wide and startled looking.

"Oh! Oh... oh god oh god oh _god_... unnngh... _please_... "

The 'please' came out in a small voiced near whimper as Cordelia's entire body went rigid against his, and began trembling all over. Her thighs quivered as her hips began jerking in short, abrupt movements against his hand.

Xander licked his lips, and then, summoning all of his willpower, forced himself to smirk cruelly into Cordelia's wide eyed expression and –

– And abruptly pulled his fingers away from her twitching pussy and jerking hips, and _completely _out and away from her crotch.

Cordelia made an inarticulate sound that was almost a scream, her entire body arching back against him as her wide eyes glazed over. Her body stiffened all over, trembling in waves, and her hips gave one, two, and then another abortive jerks before she abruptly slumped against him, panting harshly.

"Wha- huh- wai- ungh- um- what?" Cordelia said, looking as though she was somewhere between deep in shock and complete mindless incomprehension.

Smiling cruelly, Xander leaned in and kissed her again, hard and deeply before pulling back and away. Cordelia moaned low in the throat and attempted to follow his lips with hers, but his hand in her hair kept her head back.

Xander let go of her, stepping back and away, both hands held up and out just in case she fell as she stood there swaying and blinking dazedly.

"Wait... wha?"

"Turn around," Xander said.

"Hnngh... _wha_?" Cordelia blinked at him over her shoulder, her breath coming in soft little gasps. Her hips continued making little twitching motions as her abdomen undulated slowly.

Taking Cordelia by the hips, Xander half turned her, and then raised his hands to her shoulders and pressed her back until her panty covered ass was resting against the back of the sofa. Leaning in and capturing her lips again, Xander kissed her gently and deeply while running his hands over her body until she began to pant harshly and hip jerk against him again.

He drew his head back just far enough to tease her lips with his tongue, and then said, "Just what I like – a Slayer that melts in your mouth _and _your hands."

"Uh huh... " looking as though she was barely aware of what was going on around her, much less what she was saying, Cordelia said, "Melting... go- _ungh–_ good... " before she reached up for his lips again with her own.

Pulling slowly away from her lips, Xander began to kiss and caress his way down along Cordelia's throat to her breasts.

Slowly running his lips and tongue from Cordelia's aroused nipples down along the underside of her right breast, Xander began to kiss, lick, and nibble his way down to her panty line until he was kneeling in front of her and kissing and sucking at her through the material of her panties.

Pulling back, Xander looked up at her, taking hold of the waistband of the leather slacks.

"Let's get these pants off of you, Slayer," he said.

Looking as though she didn't even really register the words, Cordelia nodded, licking her lips. "Uh huhhh... "

Xander snickered quietly to himself at her expression. He was half tempted to add something like, "And _then _let's feed you to a werewolf," just to see if _that _would get an "Uh huh" also, but decided it'd be a waste of breath.

Then again, _Xander _wasn't in much better shape himself. Gods... if he got any harder, he figured he wouldn't come down for a week. He'd be spraying the ceiling every time he tried to take a piss from now on until _Homecoming _if they didn't do something about this soon.

He wondered briefly if you could die from lack of blood flow above the waist. Idly, he decided not – otherwise, no teenage male would ever make it past sixteen.

Slowly running his palms over Cordelia's hips, Xander slid them down over her waistband and down her leather encased legs until he reached her ankles. Leaning back slightly, he began to work at the straps and buckles holding on her right sandal. Finally getting them undone, he tossed it behind himself and off to one side. Working loose the left sandal after a bit, he sent it to join the first.

Sliding his hands up along her legs again to her waistband, Xander took hold of the material and began to slowly and carefully work the tight slacks down along her thighs – taking care to not overbalance her and send Cordelia tumbling over the back of the couch. Finally getting the waistband down to her knees, he slid his hands down again to take hold of the cuffs and begin working the legs off over her feet while Cordelia watched with half-lidded eyes and a blank expression, licking her lips.

Glancing up and seeing her expression, Xander felt an inner smirk take hold. '_Wow. Cordelia looks like she went to her happy place and never came __out__ again. I _hope_ I didn't break her... _'

Getting the cuffs and calves down, Xander grabbed the waistband again and worked the pants completely down Cordelia's shins and off over her feet. The leather slacks went back over his shoulder somewhere in the loose general direction of the sandals. Leaning back against his heels for a moment on his knees, Xander ran his gaze up along Cordelia's long shapely legs and then leaned back a bit farther to take in the whole picture.

Wow. Leaning back with her rump half onto the upper back of the sofa, her eyes better than half closed, long chestnut hair all mussed and tousled, legs spread apart and her lips parted – and with an open black lacy bra dangling against the outsides of her full tits and a pair of drenched black lacy panties barely covering her crotch. Cordelia had uncrossed her wrists from behind her back and both hands were gripping onto the top of the sofa back for support, and she was swaying slightly.

Xander had seen girls in Playboy pictorials that were less erotic.

'_Then again,_' Xander thought, '_I've never had a model from one of those pictorials live and in the flesh right in front of me, undressed and half comatose from arousal._'

Picking up Cordelia's right foot with one hand, he cupped the underside of her ankle and heel with the other, pressing a kiss onto the upper arch of her foot. Then, bending her knee up as he went, he slowly began to lick, kiss, and nibble his way up along Cordelia's calf, the side and underside of her knee, and along the soft inside of her thigh. She began to tremble all over, her hips starting to roll and jerk again, long before he reached her crotch.

Releasing her foot, Xander spread Cordelia's thighs apart and slowly ran his tongue up along the seam where her high inner thigh met her crotch just at the outer edge of the black panties. Working his way back down again, Cordelia let out a guttural moan, and then a harsh whimper. Xander slowly kissed and nibbled his way over the mound of her silk and lace covered crotch...

Opening his mouth, Xander closed it over Cordelia's pubic mound, and then closed his teeth softly over her clit through the panties, biting down gently. Cordelia gave off a soft, harsh shriek, and thrust her crotch into his mouth hard and sharply until he pulled back, then she leaned back, panting and rolling her hips and making soft moaning sounds. He worked his way on across, and then repeated the process at the join of her other thigh along that panty line. Continuing on down, he worked his way along her thigh and leg to her left ankle, and then started back up.

By the time Xander reached her crotch again, Cordelia had her head thrown back, her mouth open, and her breath was coming in short hard gasps. Easing the crotch of her panties to one side, Xander slowly slipped the tip of his tongue between her lower lips, and then slid the tip of his index finger, followed by his middle fingertip into her opening.

The sound that came out of Cordelia's throat when Xander abruptly pushed both fingers all the way up into her to the back knuckles while running his tongue along between her wet lips up to her clit was phenomenal. So phenomenal that he repeated it, getting an even louder and harsher gasping moan. He continued to work his fingers in and out along with the motion of his tongue along her, timing it to the bucking of Cordelia's hips as she shoved her crotch against his face.

"I– oh- _oh _goddd- _god_- oh- I- _I'm–_ " Cordelia gasped out, grinding herself against Xander's face and hand. Sliding his fingers back and practically all the way out, he slid them in again, this time working his ring finger up into her asshole – and she did.

Loudly and abruptly, bringing both long legs up and over his shoulders and shoving herself hard against his mouth and hand.

After what seemed like long minutes later, Cordelia relaxed, seeming to go almost boneless under his tongue, with her legs still resting on his shoulders. Her breath was harsh and broken sounding up above his head, and little whines kept coming from deep inside her throat.

"Oh... God... "

Xander pulled his head back to see Cordelia's head thrown forward, her mouth open and her eyes shut as her wild hair fell forward around her face, looking like she was completely and utterly gone somewhere else. Somewhere pretty _nice_, judging from the expression...

"Oh, God... what are... you... _doing _to me... " Cordelia gasped out.

Instead of answering, Xander worked his fingers into and out of her a few more times, causing Cordelia to arch her head back again and cry out harshly, and jerk her hips, and then pulled them free of her. Running his tongue up along her slit once more, he began to kiss and lick his way up across her lower abdomen, along her stomach – pausing to lick and tease at her belly button – and upward until he reached her breasts. Cordelia's ankles hooked over his shoulders her legs came back and up with him as he worked his way up. Nipping, lipping, and licking his way up and over her lower breast until he reached her nipple, Xander sucked it into his mouth and bit down gently, nearly sending Cordelia into orbit again. Licking and kissing his way across, he did the same to her other nipple, and then worked his way up along the valley between her breasts until he reached her lips.

Kissing her deeply, he pulled back and said, "I think I'm doing _this_."

Setting his hips against hers, he pulled her down a bit until the small of her back just above the dimple of her ass was braced against the couch back, pressed his jeans covered crotch into hers, along with the full length of his raging hard-on, and said, "And I'm doing _this –_ "

"Oh. I– oh!" Cordelia said, arching her head back and half opening her eyes. "Oh... " She began to work her hips and crotch back against his.

Pushing hard against her, Xander began to press and slide the length of his zipper fold and denim clad cock against Cordelia's panty covered crotch, thrusting faster and faster against her as she gasped and shoved back into him –

– And, oh. _Bad _mistake.

"GNNNNGGG!" Xander threw his head back, his eyes squeezing shut as his hips bucked wildly.

He'd apparently misjudged just how aroused and how close to the edge he really was. He felt for a long moment like the top of his _head _was imploding and then flowing down into and shooting out through the head of his dick. Not even to mention feeling like the head of his _dick _was imploding and then exploding outward.

"Oh, _GODDD_... " Xander said, not even noticing that it came out in time with a similar outburst from Cordelia. "Glahhh... "

Continuing to spasm against her, Xander shoved his denim covered cock into Cordelia's crotch, dry humping her for all he was worth as it seemed like he exploded over and over again. He was barely aware of Cordelia screaming something into his ear and gripping his biceps with both hands, sinking her fingernails through his shirt...

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he slumped, his cock giving several last twitches as it jerked and drained a few final shots into his boxers.

"Oh. My. God." Xander gasped out, his eyes rolled all the way back into his skull. "Great Zeus and all of his children."

Cordelia gasped into his ear, and plastered her mouth to his, continuing to grind herself against his still sensitive crotch and making harsh guttural sounds into his mouth. After what seemed like another long several minutes, she finally subsided to just the occasional hip jerk and twitch, and her head fall back, eyes closed and her breath panting out harshly.

"Ohgods... " she said, gasping. "I- I don't... gods... I don't think... think we've _ever_... "

"No... " Xander agreed. Leaning forward, he captured her lips for a long moment, gasping for breath, and then pulled back.

Reaching up with first one hand and then the other – bracing with one at all times so he wouldn't collapse – he unhooked Cordelia's ankles from his shoulders and lowered her legs to the floor.

Breathing deeply several times, Xander paused for a long minute until his head stopped spinning. Then he slowly and carefully straightened until he was standing.

Cordelia twitched slightly and made a protesting sound as Xander's crotch pulled away from hers. Xander felt like making the same noise, but instead, he said, "I'll... be _right_ back."

Cordelia nodded a bit absently, and said, "Guh."

Taking that as an acknowledgment, Xander stepped away and headed for the pool house's bathroom. _Limped _toward it, actually, feeling his boxers squish with every step.

* * *

Oh, God...

The hell? Where in the hell had _that_ come from? And what the _hell_ just happened?

Feeling light headed – and tingling all over – and _still_ gasping for breath, Cordelia was barely aware that Xander had said something, she thought maybe, and had possibly left the room. Gods... her abdomen was still undulating spasmodically and her hips were still making little twitching motions. Not to mention little post orgasm tremors still shooting through her crotch and spreading outward through her body...

Leaning back, Cordelia released her death grip on the sofa back, and let herself fall, landing on her back on the buttery soft cushions of the leather couch. Her eyes closed, her head fell back over the edge of the cushions, and her legs trailed up along the back of the sofa until her knees bent and her calves hooked over the edge.

"Wow," Cordelia said.

Gods. She was still unable to even form coherent thoughts. Just lay here and twitch gently for a little while...

Damn. Even after that hellacious earthquake of an orgasm, her nipples were _still _so hard that they hurt. Idly bring a hand up to her chest, she began massaging her left breast and gently rubbing the nipple, sending little tremors all through herself again. Guh.

Just where in the _hell _did Xander Doofus Harris learn to do _that?_

Never mind. She _knew_ where. She'd taught him, for God's sakes. Over the course of months of closet and car groping, she'd painstakingly and enthusiastically shown him all of the places where she was most sensitive, and all of the things that seriously turned her on or drove her over the edge. Sure... there was some natural talent there, apparently, but she'd pretty much handed the dork her body's operating manual along with a hands-on tutorial...

Cordelia had just never really expected Xander to use every single _bit _of it all at _once _to send her into low Earth orbit.

Good gods. She'd never even made _herself _cum like that in her room at night with a _vibrator_, for God's sake.

A bit absently, she slid a hand down into her lap and began slowly massaging the aches and tingles from between her legs...

Wow.

Cordelia had a vague memory, now that she was becoming capable of thought again, of Xander making some serious grunting and choking sounds right along with her at the end. Huh. Did that mean that he went over the edge too? Hey – could guys even cum from dry humping like that?

Smiling like a lazy cat, Cordelia squirmed a bit as she found the aches going away, but the tingling sensations increasing... damn. She'd have to quit this, before Xander came back and found her masturbating herself on the sofa without him.

In a minute.

Or two.

Okay, seriously. When she'd thought up this little Vampire Slayer role playing bit, she hadn't even _imagined _it was going to get this far out of hand. She also hadn't imagined – or even dreamed – that it was going to turn into something so... _hot_.

Gods. Who the hell _knew _that deep down inside Cordelia Chase, bitch Queen of Sunnydale, there was a steamy Slayer slut that _liked_ being given orders and made into a sex toy.

And who the hell would ever have _guessed_ that Xander freaking _Harris_ was the guy that she'd let sex-toy her?

After all of this was over, she was going to have to make damned sure that _that_ was a secret that Xander took to his grave – even if she had to kill him herself.

In the meantime, wow.

As much as she hated to admit it even to _herself_, Cordelia couldn't wait to see where Harris was going to have the nerve to try and take this next, if she'd let him. Of course, she _wasn't_ going to let him, right?

Was she?

* * *

Oh, ye gods...

Closing the bathroom door behind himself, Xander carefully unzipped his jeans, hissing as the friction sent new twitches and spams through his still sensitive cock. Damn.

And, damn. What a mess.

The heavy denim of the nearly new jeans had kept too much from soaking in enough to leave a visible stain, but the boxers? These boxers were _toast_. Xander wasn't even sure that a Chinese laundry and a steam clean would salvage them.

Squishy toast. Eww...

Toeing his running shoes off one after the other, Xander carefully pulled down his jeans – being careful not to set himself off again. Wow. That had been... intense. Yeah: intense. That was a good word.

Actually, that was pretty much the _only_ word he could think of to describe it. Other than maybe, stupendous or incredible.

Pulling his jeans off, Xander carefully stripped off the sodden and sticky boxers, hissing again as the material came away from his still sensitive skin. Throwing them into the trashcan, he grabbed some paper towels and began to clean himself off.

And damn again. He _still_ hadn't gone down completely, even after all of that.

Of course, he _was_ still a seventeen-going-on-eighteen year old. Twenty-four hour walking hard on was pretty much the operating description there.

After washing and drying his hands, he pulled his jeans back on, carefully. Given a moment's thought, he peeled off his socks and stuffed them into the running shoes. And thank the Great Ghu that he'd grabbed a chance to take a fast shower and change clothes after dinner before heading back up to the library. He had the feeling that naked toe cheese was a _definite _turn off to girls during sex.

Definitely would be to Cordelia...

Okay. Cleaned up as much as possible, and ready to rejoin humanity. Or at least Cordelia, who on a good day could pass for human.

Oh crap.

Xander _seriously _hoped that Cordelia hadn't worked herself out of the mood yet, or decided to call it quits on the Vampire Layer role play. _That _would _suck_...

* * *

_Watch for Chapter Two, coming **soon** to a fanfic site near you!_


	2. Part II: Cordelia the Vampire Layer -

**Part II: ****Cordelia the Vampire Layer -**

Stepping out of the short hallway from the bathrooms and into the main room at the front of the pool house, Xander stopped in his tracks, his mouth falling open.

Heavens to Murgatroyd. And every other exclamation he could think of...

Cordelia was sprawled out on the sofa cushions with her legs lying up spread wide along the back and her ankles hooked over the couch top. One hand was squeezing and fondling her tits, fingers tugging at her nipples, with her panties pushed aside and her other hand buried in her crotch and her fingers working. And her head was thrown back with her eyes closed and her mouth open, and a look of 'I'm halfway to orbit again and looking forward to launch' on her lovely face...

Watching her, Xander felt himself twitch, stiffen a bit, and start to rise again. Okay, apparently Cordelia wasn't out of the mood yet.

Thankfully, the floor of the pool house was carpeted, and he was barefoot. He was able to put on his best sneak and move up to within five or six feet of the couch without making noise or drawing Cordelia's attention.

A lopsided grin spreading onto his lips, Xander stood looking down at his gorgeous girlfriend with a perfect view as she slowly worked herself up again.

After awhile, completely oblivious to her audience, Cordelia began a full body shudder and her back arched and her legs stiffened. Her fingers began working even more rapidly and frantically along her slit. Gasping, she moaned, shuddered, gasped, and then arched deeper and gave a stifled scream as he watched her bring herself to a full trembling orgasm.

"Oh... gods... " Cordelia sighed heavily, relaxing against the couch cushions. "Xander!"

"Hey, don't stop on my account," Xander said.

"Oh – God!"

Cordelia's eyes came wide open and she gave him a startled look. Giving a small shriek, she hastily swung her legs down from the back of the couch, rolled over and sat up, her hair falling wildly around her face and her open bra swinging against her tits. Swinging her legs to the floor, she covered her breasts with one forearm, glaring at him through her tumbled hair.

"How long have _you _been there?" Cordelia demanded.

Pitching his voice higher, Xander gave her a deadpan look and said, "Oh- uh- ugnh- ah... oh!" and followed it with his best impression of Cordelia's stifled little orgasm shriek.

He couldn't help his grin getting broader and broader as Cordelia's face went from slightly flushed to _bright _red, from her hairline down to her cleavage.

"Oh, God," Cordelia said, her head falling forward. "Just shoot me now."

"Thanks, but I'd rather just skip ahead to the mounting and stuffing you part," Xander said, snickering.

"Oh, _God_." Cordelia buried her face in her hands abruptly, letting her tits swing free again, and made a strangled choking sound that it took Xander a moment to identify as barely stifled laughter.

"I see you didn't take the opportunity to run for your stake," Xander said, smirking. "Uh... your Watcher _did_ explain this whole vampire/Slayer thing to you, right?"

Cordelia shook her head with it still buried in her hands. Raising it, she looked up and arched her eyebrows. "No – he _said _there _was _a handbook, but it probably would be wasted on me or something like that."

"Ah. Too bad," Xander said, nodding. "It's chock full of handy tips. Like... Vampire _Slayer_ does _not _start with an 'L'."

Cordelia's eyes widened and she blinked at him. "Crap. You mean there really _is _an 'S' in front of that?"

Snickering, Xander said, "Hard to believe, huh?"

"Damn. The things you miss... "

Waggling his eyebrows at her, Xander said, "Okay. _Back_ to what we were doing before the rude interruption."

"Oh, gods... you mean we're not _through_?" Cordelia jerked back slightly, putting on a horrified expression. "Haven't you had _enough _of your sick twisted fun, vampire?"

Lowering his head slightly, Xander gave her his best 'are you _kidding _me?' look from under his eyebrows. "Vampire. Sick and twisted fun is pretty much the job description, I'm thinking."

"Crap." Scowling up at him, Cordelia sighed. "Based on what you've _already_ put me through with this hideous thrall of yours, then what? Now you want me to _play _with myself for you while you watch?"

Xander's eyes nearly crossed and bugged out at the mental images that brought. Not too hard to summon the images, either, considering he'd just seen the preview trailers...

Shrugging, Xander looked at her and smirked. "Sure. Just what I was planning on."

Cordelia started, her eyebrows drawing down into a scowl. "Hey! I was _joking_, you- you... vampire _jerk_!"

"I wasn't," Xander said, leering at her.

"You! You twisted, soulless thing!" Cordelia spat out, her eyes flashing at him. Tossing her head, she wiped her hair out of her face and pushed it back over her shoulders so she was no longer glaring up at him through a curtain of it. "_I'll_ just _bet_ you'd _enjoy _that, you... sicko!"

"Well, I was _planning _to, yeah."

"Well, _forget _it, Mister," Cordelia said. "Not even your thrall thing can make me _debase _myself like that in front of you... " (beat) "Uh, can it?"

Xander practically choked fighting down the snicker that wanted to burst out of him. That last was said with such a wide eyed look that it nearly unglued him.

"Unless you've got the will to fight it off," Xander said, smirking at her again, "I can pretty much make you do anything I want to."

Giving him a disgusted expression, Cordelia said, "Well, I don't seem to be having much luck with _that_, do I?"

"Good thing. This is a _lot _more fun than fighting you."

Cordelia gulped and swallowed hard, almost nodding before she caught herself and glared at him again. "Fine. _Creep_."

Leaning back in the couch, Cordelia gave him a lewd smirk of her own, arching her eyebrows. Licking her lips slowly and sensuously, she spread her legs apart and slowly stroked her hand over her throat, and then down over her breasts, teasing each nipple, and then along her stomach to her lower abdomen, and then slid it slowly between her legs.

Clearing his throat, Xander raised an eyebrow and said, "Lose the underwear first."

Okay. _That_ glare wasn't _faked_. Once again, Xander was reminded that, _Cordelia's _idea to start this and run with it or not, she was going to make him _pay _for every liberty he took. Sooner or later.

Oh well. Later was good.

"Never mind," Xander said. Cordelia gave him a startled look, and he grinned and said, "I'll do it."

Ignoring the Return of the Death Glare, Xander stepped over to the couch and knelt down between Cordelia's legs, reaching up for the waistband of the black panties. Running his hands briefly over the smooth skin of her hips, he gripped the fabric and began to tug them down.

Cordelia made a protesting sound, and said, "Don't _tear _them, dork!"

Arching her back, Cordelia lifted herself up on her elbows, and raised her hips up off of the couch seat. Sliding the panties down her hips, Xander carefully worked them down over her ass, and then slowly along her thighs as Cordelia raised her legs up with her knees bent. Sliding them over her knees, Xander pulled the panties down Cordelia's calves and off over her feet, standing and stepping back.

Holding them up in front of him, he smirked and said, "See? No rips or tears," before tossing them to the side under the end table.

There was a decidedly pissed off glint to Cordelia's eyes as she scowled up at him.

"You'd just better hope my _Watcher _doesn't come back unexpectedly," Cordelia said.

"Why?" Xander gave her a puzzled look. "Do you think he'd want to join in? Or just watch?"

Cordelia made a choking sound that was probably a startled snicker. "Oh, he _loves _to watch,'" she said, leering at him, "But he _hates _vampires."

"Ah. One of those," Xander said, shrugging. "Well, I could always kill him for you. I am a bit thirsty."

Looking thoughtful, Cordelia nodded. "I never liked him anyway. Besides, they'll just send me another one."

"Oh. Well, that's okay then," Xander said, deadpan. They suddenly grinned at each other.

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia spread her legs again, and brought her hands up to her tits. Caressing her breasts with her palms and fingers, she began to pinch, tease, and pull her nipples back up to full erect hardness while he watched. Slowly, her expression went from narrow eyed and pissed off, to half closed eyes and aroused. After awhile, she slowly slipped one hand from her breasts, continuing to fondle them with the other, and slid it into her lap and down between her legs.

Sliding her index finger along her slit, Cordelia began stroking along between her lips while Xander watched, enthralled. After a time, she began alternating with sliding her forefinger all the way down and up into herself, and then pulling it back along to stop for a time and rub slow circles on her clit.

Giving Xander an insolent look from under her brows and lashes, Cordelia slowly slipped two fingers inside of herself, back and forth a few times, and then just as slowly out again. Languidly raising her hand, she parted her lips and slid them into her mouth, closing her lips around them and giving her index and middle fingers the most sensuous looking blow-job Xander had ever seen as she sucked them clean of her own juices.

Xander nearly came in his pants again before she withdrew them with a tiny 'pop' and lowered her hand into her lap again.

Before too long, her breath started to come harsh and heavy, and then she gasped. Pressing two fingertips down on her clit, she began to rub brisk circles on it, then faster ones, and then frantic strokes at it. Her eyes closing, Cordelia's head arched back and she grabbed the back of the couch with one hand as both of her legs came up, spread wide and slightly bent at the knee, just touching the floor with the balls of her feet. Her toes curled up as she gasped, jerked and gasped again, and then shuddered all over.

Her hips beginning to jerk and undulate under her hand, Cordelia grasped her breast over the nipple, pulling at the nipple and pinching it hard.

"Hrrmmnh! Unnghhn!" Cordelia arched her back, and then raised and thudded her hips into the couch, making harsh half sobbing, half groaning sounds.

"Oh, God... " drawing in a deep, shuddering breath and letting it out, Cordelia's legs slowly relaxed back down, and the frenzied pace of her fingers slowed. Going back to slowly sliding her forefinger along her wet slit and between her lips, Cordelia's eyes opened and she glared up at Xander with a sleepy, sulky expression.

"Well, are you happy now, vamp?"

Xander gave her a thoughtful look, and then shrugged. "Don't know about _happy_, but I _am _horny as hell now."

Blinking up at him, Cordelia's eyebrows came down and she said, "And I'll just bet you expect me to do something about _that_, too, huh?"

"Well, now that you mention it... "

Unbuttoning his long sleeved shirt, Xander shrugged out of it and tossed it to one side. Pulling his t-shirt off over his head, he completely missed the appreciative look Cordelia gave his torso, or her licking her lips slowly. He tossed the t-shirt under the end table, on top of his other shirt and her panties.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia said, licking her lips again and looking up at him.

Rolling his eyes, Xander said, "What does it _look _like I'm doing?"

"Getting undressed?"

"Duh." Xander stepped over to the couch until he was standing between Cordelia's spread and out stretched legs, directly in front of her.

"I _meant_, what do you have planned now, fiend?" Cordelia said, rolling her own eyes back at him.

Raising his eyebrows, Xander smirked at her, and said, "Unbuckle my belt."

Giving him a half startled, half playful look, Cordelia sat up, and, leaning forward, began to work the tongue of his belt through the buckle. Getting the tongue free, she worked it off of the stud, and slipped it all the way through the buckle, letting the belt dangle open to either side.

"There."

"Now unzip my jeans, and pull them down," Xander said.

Cordelia arched her eyebrows again, and gave him a half disgusted, half intrigued look. Xander was half tempted to tell her to use her teeth to do it, but he was _also_ more than half afraid she _would_ use them – to bite off something he was a bit attached to when she was finished.

Slower this time, she reached out and unsnapped the snap holding his jeans closed, and then took hold of the zipper tab and worked it down. She gave him a slow smile, and then reached up to take hold of his waistband to either side, and jerked and worked the denim down over his hips and ass to about mid thigh as Little Xander sprang free and bobbed out in front of her.

"All the way?" Cordelia said. Glancing at his cock, she licked her lips, and then looked up at him.

"Now there's a thought."

"I- ah... I just, I've never – " Cordelia began.

"We'll get to that later, I think, Slayer," Xander said. Curling his lip, he sneered down at her, "For now, I think it's time you finally put that mouth of yours to doing something useful for a change."

"Ooohh... you did _not _just say that!" Cordelia said, her eyes flashing up at him.

Xander's sneer turned into a lopsided half grin as his formerly drained cock twitched and climbed from 'erect' to the rest of the way up to 'raging full mast' in front of Cordelia's Blowjob Red lipstick. "That's funny. I'm thinking I just _did_."

"You can't expect me to – "

"Yup. Blow me, Slayer."

"You!" Cordelia glared upward. "You _do _realize that sooner or later, this thrall of yours will _break_. And then I _will _kill you slowly and painfully, right?"

Gulp.

And judging by the malicious gleam in Cordelia's eyes, she _meant _it, too.

Oh well. As long as he was going to die slowly, horribly, and no doubt in great pain – he _might _as well get laid out of the deal. Assuming that Cordelia would let him.

Besides, if he quit _now_, after watching those two earlier performances, he was going to die anyway, Xander thought – from close to the very _worst _case of blue balls in human _history_. Okay. _Second _to worst, maybe, considering he'd already drained them once with the dry hump orgasm.

Did that count?

That _had _been about as close to sex as you could _get _with your clothes on...

And besides as well, he _really _wanted to see if Cordelia had balls enough to continue the 'enthralled' pretense all the way to letting him 'force' her to suck him off.

Well... maybe. Assuming she didn't just bite it off at the root. Judging by that glare, this could go either way. Ah well. Nothing ventured and all that.

So... "That wasn't _quite _the sense of opening your mouth I had in _mind_, Slayer," Xander said, smirking down at her. "Less talking, and more cock sucking."

Oh, crap. He was not only going to die horribly, he was going _straight _to a hell dimension afterward, if Cordelia had anything to say about it. Do not pass go and do not collect any more blowjobs, ever.

"Slowly, painfully, and horribly," Cordelia gritted out from between her teeth.

"Oh, come on, Cordy," Xander said, smirking, "It's _not _like you haven't ever had a mouthful of Xander before."

Damn, but he really must have a death wish from somewhere. That glare would have burned through armor plate. Cordelia did, however, follow that paint stripping glare by rolling her eyes and then opening her mouth, leaning forward slightly.

She stopped, pulling back and looking up from under her eyelashes at him. "Are you _sure _you wouldn't rather just have sex? Or maybe just drain me instead?"

Snickering, Xander said, "I'd rather have _you_ drain _me_, first."

"Crap. Stupid vampire."

Cordelia leaned in again, and Xander moved forward a bit until he was right before her face. Reaching down with his right hand, he pulled his rigid hard-on down until the plum colored tip of his cock was just touching Cordelia's slightly parted lips.

Licking her lips hesitantly, Cordelia swallowed, and then slowly reached out the tip of her tongue and ran it over the head of Xander's dick, flicking it lightly along the little slit at the end. Bringing her tongue down again, she swirled it around the head, and then along the underside below the glans. Her right hand came up and she grasped him around the base of his dick, impatiently swatting at his hand with her other one. He pulled his away and let her have at.

_'Wow. She's really going to go through with this_,_'_ Xander thought, half in a daze. _'Holy crap!'_

While it was true that Cordelia _had _given him blowjobs before, it had always been in the dark of the utility closet with a roll of paper towels nearby, and always ending with her finishing by jerking him off into a wad of towels. And always when _she'd _initiated it – usually as a 'Good Boyfriend' reward of some kind or another.

He really _hadn't _expected Cordelia to let him 'order' her to suck him off while playing 'vamp and Slayer Slut'. Xander had really _more_ than half expected Cordelia to call it quits right there, and either take back the reins or call it quits for the night in a huff –

– Cordelia's lips closing over the head of his cock put an end to all, or at least most, conscious thought. Great Ghu... even a _half_ assed blow job from Cordelia ending with a hand job was worth having. This was incredible.

Sliding her mouth slowly down to about a third of the way down his length, Cordelia drew her lips back along his shaft until the head popped out from between them, and then let his now completely rigid dick angle up so she could lick along the lower length of it. Pulling it back down, she parted her lips again, sliding just the tip between them.

Experimentally, Xander brought his hand up and wrapped it around the back of Cordelia's head as she closed her lips over the tip of his cock again. She made a slight sound of protest, but didn't pull away from his hand. Encouraged, he pulled in on Cordelia's head while thrusting forward with his hips, slowly bringing her mouth down along the length of his shaft until her lips met the circle of her thumb, index, and middle finger at the base. She started to pull her head back again, but he only let her withdraw a couple of inches before pulling her forward again, feeling his cock-head push almost to the back of her throat.

Easing up a bit, he let her slide back along it to about half way, and then pulled her forward again. Rinse, wash, repeat – a little bit faster each time until his eyes started to roll back and he groaned.

Cordelia made a muffled, protesting sound again, and Xander smirked and said, "Come on, Slayer – I didn't say _you _got to be in charge. Remember _who's _thralling _who_."

Cordelia rolled her eyes up and glared at him from under her eyelashes, but didn't fight him or bite down and take his cock off at the halfway point. Xander hadn't been completely willing to bet either way on that...

Guiding her with his hand wrapped in a handful of hair at the back of her head, Cordelia slid her soft red lips along the length of Xander's cock: at first in long slow strokes from base to tip and down again, and then faster and faster as he encouraged her, alternating back down to slow long slow strokes again. Working her at it like that for a long while, Xander finally went to pulling her back into excruciatingly slow strokes from the head down to about half way and back – along the most sensitive length of his dick.

After a long while of looking down and watching the gorgeous face with those full lips and that hot red lipstick sliding along his shaft, Xander had worked back up to as rock hard as he'd been before the dry humping. Actually, this was getting him harder than he thought he'd ever been in his life, including earlier. There was just something about not only having _Cordelia_ sucking him off – but also having the bitchiest and stubbornest girl in Sunnydale letting him take charge and order her around sexually.

Talk about a teenage boy's _dream_. It was like having a home Penthouse Pet that was also a submissive nymphomaniac.

He slowly drew her head back, to where only the head and two inches were in her mouth, and held it there for long minutes as her hot tongue worked around the glans and sensitive underside of his shaft. Then with a groan, he pulled her forward slowly with her lips and tongue sliding along his cock until they hit her hand again.

He had no idea how long they'd been going at this – it felt like hours, honestly, but it couldn't have been. Cordelia began following her lips up along his length with her hand around his shaft, and after a few minutes of that, he began encouraging her to slide her wet lips and tongue along him faster. And then faster...

Switching hands on her head, Xander reached down and pulled her right hand away from his cock. "_Just _your mouth, vamp sucker," he said, grinning down at her.

_That _got him another under the eyelashes glare, but she kept her hand down, resting it against her thigh as he began to encourage her to slurp along his full length from tip nearly to the base. Slow, and then faster... he began to thrust his hips forward as her mouth came down, face fucking her lips with increasing speed.

After what seemed an excruciatingly long time of this, Xander suddenly felt another building in his groin, and groaned. His other hand went up to the back of her head really without conscious input from him. As her lips slid down almost to the base again, he felt his cock twitch inside of Cordelia's hot wet mouth, and groaned a bit louder.

As though she were taking that for encouragement, _Cordelia _began to increase the pace herself, working her mouth in long, fast, spiraling strokes down his dick and back up again.

Crap. Xander felt another twitch and a slight pulse. Glancing around, he didn't see anything handy for him to come into – well, other than the _obvious_, of course. Then again, if Cordelia hadn't thought to make him get something like she always insisted on, Xander decided he wasn't going to worry about it.

She could only kill him once. Probably.

There was a sudden clenching in Xander's balls, and his cock jumped inside Cordelia's mouth. Groaning, Xander pulled Cordelia's head all the way forward until her lips were nearly to the base of his shaft and the sensitive head of his cock was at the back of her mouth where it began to tighten and held it there...

Groaning again, Xander said, "Oh God, I'm gonna – "

He did, before he completely finished the statement. Cordelia _probably _found the near warning redundant at about that point. She made an outraged, startled sounding squawk as Xander's hands and involuntarily clenched forearms held her head in place, and the first thick jets of hot cum slammed into the back of her throat.

Once again, Xander felt like the top of his head was going to implode and drain out through the head of his dick – into Cordelia's hot, tight, wet mouth, this time. Xander was aware of Cordelia's tongue working against him, and her throat working frantically as she made gulping noises, swallowing over and over.

His eyes nearly rolling back into his head, Xander finally had enough presence of mind to ease his grip a little, allowing Cordelia's head to slip back almost to a third of the way down from the head of his cock – with her lips still tightly wrapped around him as he continued to pulse and shoot. He wasn't quite sure why she didn't just pull away entirely, but then he figured that she'd probably decided that swallowing was better than doing the porn star bit and having her face and neck drenched in cum –

Groaning again, Xander felt his entire body clench, as Cordelia's mouth and tongue worked frenziedly against the most sensitive part of his shaft, and the now excruciatingly sensitive head of his dick. Easing back, he let her withdraw almost to the head, and then pulled her in forward against her protesting sounds, repeating it until with a final clench, pulse, and jerk, he finished ejaculating into her mouth.

"Oh... damn... " Xander said, finally managing to unclench his hand and letting Cordelia jerk her head back and away. She pulled back still swallowing, and then coughed harshly.

"God! _Drown _me, why don't you," Cordelia said, glaring up at him. Raising her hand, she thumped – more like _punched – _Xander on the thigh with the heel of her fist, still glaring.

"I'm sorry, Cordy... " Xander began...

"Sorry!" Cordelia jerked back slightly, her glare intensifying. "_God_, Xander. I mean – I _knew _you were going to come in my mouth and I didn't _mind _exactly, but... I _didn't _think you were going to _flood _the damned thing. What – you've been saving up since we started making _out? _Jeeze."

"Gods, and I'm _really _sorry, Cordy," Xander said, his cock still twitching and dripping in front of his girlfriend's face. "I just... ye _gods_, that was _intense_."

"Well... yeah," Cordelia said, nodding slightly. "But, seriously? _Don't _ever do that again."

"I won't," Xander said, nearly babbling, "Promise."

"Better not," Cordelia said, huffing. "Seriously, a clue: if you _ever_ want another blow job, choking the girl to death with cum isn't the _best_ way to go about it."

"Yeah, I can see where that'd put a damper on things," Xander said, nodding. "And I'll make it up to you..."

"Oh?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. Lifting a hand, she wiped away a dribble of escaped cum from the side of her lips and chin. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Thinking furiously, now that he had higher brain functions back – at least mostly – Xander shrugged and said, "I'll think of _something_, Slayer."

"Oh yeah?" Cordelia's eyes narrowed. Glancing at his cock from the corner of her eye, she frowned, and then looked more fully at it, her eyebrows rising. "Uh... shouldn't that be going down by now? And getting softer?"

Xander followed her gaze down to where the head that he did most of his best and worst thinking with had drooped to about two thirds mast, and was bobbing gently near Cordy's hot red lips. She licked her lips as he watched her face, and it twitched slightly, rising a quarter notch.

"Uh... " Xander shrugged, and said, "Cordy? Alive, undead, I'm _still _a seventeen year old male, almost eighteen. Twenty-four hour a day, seven day a week walking erection? Pretty well describes me."

"Gee, Mister Linoleum Gets Me Hot," Cordelia said, still frowning slightly, "That _really _explains a _lot_."

"Doesn't it?" Xander snickered. "No blood flow above the crotch tends to _kill _higher brain function. And _lower _brain function. It's why men start out idiots and get smarter as they get older."

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia snickered back at him. Encouraged, at least in that she wasn't going to dismember him right away, Xander extended a hand down to her and pulled her up to her feet when she accepted it. Sliding his arm around her waist, he pulled her up against his body.

"Hey! You're taking an awful lot for granted here, Mister," Cordelia said, grumbling as he reached down to cup her ass with his hands. She intertwined her arms around his neck, looking up at him slightly.

"Besides," Xander said, waggling his eyebrows. "I have the hottest, prettiest, and sexiest girl in California naked in front of me. _After_ she just gave me the sexiest blow job of my life, following the hottest dry hump I've ever had. I _may_ not go fully soft until around Christmas break... "

"I'm not naked," Cordelia said, "I'm wearing a bra."

"Half wearing. And I like the way that looks."

"Uh huh," Cordelia said, rising up to lock her lips to his.

Heh. As far as going down, having himself pressed up against Cordelia's lower abdomen while she was moulded up along his body _definitely _wasn't going to let that happen. He could feel his cock squirming between them as he pulled her hips in against himself while kissing her.

Breaking off the kiss, Cordelia pulled back until she was standing nearly at arm's length with her hands on Xander's shoulders. When the movement pulled Xander's hands away from playing with her rounded ass cheeks, he whimpered slightly – suddenly understanding how _she _felt earlier when he kept teasing at her.

Sliding her left hand down from his shoulder and along Xander's chest to his waist, Cordelia reached between their bodies, grasping his stiffening cock in her hand.

"Hrrm," Cordelia said, slowly running the circle of her thumb, curled fingers, and palm along the length of him. "Since I never _did _take advantage of that opportunity earlier, I _may _have to make do with an _improvised _stake." She drew her hand up to just under the head, and then ran the soft ball of her thumb across the tip of his dick.

"Ugghh... " Xander said, losing verbal skills for a moment. He gained them back, and lifted his eyebrows, looking at her. "I think you have this the wrong way around, Slayer."

"Yeah? How's that?" Cordelia licked her lips and pumped his cock with her hand again, in a long slow up and down stroke.

"_You're _the one that's going to get _staked _before we're through here," Xander said, smirking.

"Oh? What? You mean that you think you can just enthrall me, tease me, dry hump me into submission, choke me with your cold, dead seed, and then just _stake _me at your leisure or something?"

"Basically, yeah," Xander said, nodding.

"Oh. Okay."

"Vamp tramp."

"Undead fiend."

"Slayer Slut."

"Vampire pervert."

"Necrophiliac."

"Hey! You take that _back_, you- you dead guy you!"

"I rest my case."

Grinning at her, Xander slowly walked Cordelia the few steps back to the couch as she continued to pump his cock, until her calves hit the edge of the cushions.

"Huh." Cordelia arched her eyebrows, giving him a wide eyed look. "You have something in mind with this suddenly compromising position?"

"Well, yeah," Xander confessed.

"Hrmm," Cordelia said, rubbing her thumb back and forth across the head of his cock. "And what might that be?"

"Well, I kinda thought that I'd throw you down on the sofa, then I'd lick, nibble, and tease you until you were _completely _brain dead insane with lust, and then I'd stake your living brains out."

"Eek!" Cordelia's eyes widened in mock horror. "No! I won't- I won't let you!"

Snickering, Xander said, "Not like you have any choice. Thrall, remember?"

"Drat. I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"Not likely," Xander said. Lowering his eyebrows, Xander glared at her from under his lashes. "Now – get down on that sofa and lay back with your legs spread, Slayer Slut."

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia slowly and insolently lowered herself until she was sitting on the edge of the couch cushions. Releasing Xander's dick, she slid back a bit, and then leaned back and moved her knees apart. "Gee. You want me to think of England now?"

Xander shrugged. "Whatever makes you hot."

"Oh. Rodeo Drive, then."

Lowering himself to his knees in front of her again, Xander took hold of and raised Cordelia's right leg and began to lick his way down along her inner thigh. Reaching the crease where her thigh and her crotch came together, he licked and nibbled his way along it as well, then pulled back and lowered her leg, trading it for the other one. Kissing along her calf, he spent some time nibbling at the underside of Cordelia's knee where he knew that she was sensitive, and where it was usually guaranteed to make her wet. She squirmed a bit, and made a small sound in her throat, and Xander worked his way leisurely along her left inner thigh until he reached that crease of her thigh and crotch.

Moving his lips and tongue slowly along the crease, he then kissed and nibbled his way across her mound, to the center, and then began to gently work his way along her slit and inner lips down to the entrance – just barely grazing the sensitive skin. Lightly probing her hole with his tongue tip for a minute or so, he began to gently nibble, lick, and nip his way back up, again just grazing her sensitive folds.

After around a half dozen similar trips, Cordelia's abdomen was undulating, and her hips were making gentle twitching motions. She groaned deep in her throat and grabbed Xander by the back of the head, trying to force him in deeper.

Pulling back and shaking his head away from her hands, Xander looked up along Cordelia's body to her flushed and aroused face, and said, "Ah! Hands behind your back, wrists crossed, Slayer."

"What?" Cordelia blinked, and then looked down at him incredulously. "You mean you think that _you _can hold _my _head in– "

Shaking his head, Xander said, "Or I pull back _all _the way and leave you whimpering."

"Oh, you wouldn't!" Cordelia said, her eyes narrowing.

"Sure I would," Xander said, sneering up at her. '_Hell _no _I wouldn't,_' he thought, '_But _Cordy _doesn't know that – I hope._'

"Grrr... " Cordelia made an inarticulate sound that was nearly a growl, and then shoved her hands behind the small of her back. "Asshole."

"Told you I was going to tease you until you were insane. You thought I was kidding?"

Not waiting for a response, Xander bent his head again and went back to lightly and gently licking and nibbling at her, never _quite _doing more than just barely touching Cordelia's pussy with his lips and tongue.

After what he thought was probably a half an hour of this, Cordelia was an undulating, thrashing, whimpering, writhing mess under his hands, lips, and tongue.

"Please... please... oh gods... please... " Cordelia's voice came out in a thin whine, and Xander grinned from between her legs. Looking up along her and over her heaving tits, he saw that she was turning her head from side to side, gasping for breath between whines.

When Xander lifted his head, pulling away, Cordelia's hips bucked, and she gasped and practically moaned out, "No! Please, don't... please... don't stop, no... "

Rising and pulling away slightly, Xander replaced his lips and tongue with his fingertips, gently stroking and probing at and along Cordelia's folds, her clit, and her very high inner thighs, occasionally sliding the first joint of a finger inside of her and pulling it out when her bucking hips and deepening moans indicated she was about to come.

Looking up along Cordelia, Xander watched her body and face with absolute fascination as she squirmed and writhed under his fingertips, never quite letting her go over the edge. Experimentally, he hovered the tip of his index finger over her extended clitoris, just grazing it and gently rubbing it in slow circles.

"Uhhh... ohhh... uunngghh... " Cordelia's low whine suddenly went a bit deeper and more guttural, and long, slow, full body shudders began sweeping through her from the pelvis up. Just to see what would happen, Xander suddenly pressed his fingertip and nail down on her clit, hard for a moment. "_GNNNGGHH!_"

Cordelia nearly came unglued under his fingertip. Pulling his hand back hastily, she bucked her hips, frantically trying to keep herself pressed against him, and began to make a low keening wail in the back of her throat. Slowly, she wound down to just hip twitches, and soft whimperings, and he went back to lightly stroking at her.

Over a long... who knows how long a time it was, Xander worked Cordelia up to the brink of orgasm repeatedly, taking her right to the point of crashing over the edge before pulling away until she subsided and then repeating the process. Not sure how long he'd been doing that and watching her body and facial expressions... long enough that _he _was considering starting to whimper himself.

By this point, he had _both _of them seriously horny again – but he was pretty sure that Cordelia was a _lot _closer to losing her mind from it than he was.

Okay... Xander gently slid the tip of his finger along Cordelia's now thoroughly wet slit to the entrance of her pussy, and teased at the opening for a minute until her hips began to undulate more urgently. Then he quickly slid his index and middle finger all the way inside her, holding them there for a moment before withdrawing them and doing it again.

Cordelia made a harsh "Uhhnn!" sound, and arched her back, pressing her head into the couch cushions while raising her hips up into the air, gave a small shriek, and _froze _there for a long moment, her entire body shuddering –

When Xander pulled his fingers out and away abruptly, she opened her eyes wide, thrashed her head from side to side, and collapsed against the sofa with an inarticulate cry, then began to writhe and buck while making a soft, "Nnnn... nnn... nnnn... nnn!" sound in the back of her throat. Tears began to leak from the corners of her eyelids.

"Oh God, please, no nooo... please, God – Xander, _please_... " Cordelia's eyes closed tightly and she began to shudder again, "Please, _please _let me cum, please... "

Not speaking, Xander began to kiss and lick his way up along Cordelia's body from her crotch over her lower abdomen, up across the softness of her stomach to her breasts, and then licked and teased at her nipples for a moment.

Leaning back and then rising up onto his knees again, finally, Xander took hold of the panting, whimpering, and moaning Cordelia and gently indicated for her to roll over onto her stomach. It took a moment, and in the end, he had to practically turn her himself, but she finally turned over onto her elbows and stomach, with her gorgeous ass toward him. Reaching down, Xander spread her thighs apart so that he could move up and kneel in between them behind her.

Positioning himself properly behind Cordelia, holding her hips and looking down at that perfect ass, Xander slowly slid the head of his cock and about a half inch or so of it into her, and then paused abruptly. He _knew _that Cordelia was on birth control – she'd _told _him when they were discussing doing this after Homecoming, but...

"Uh, Cordy? Are you sure you – "

"Guh." Cordelia rose up onto her hands, her arms extended and slightly forward, and twisted slightly to look back over her shoulder at him, giving him a sweetly venomous smile.

She hissed out from between clenched teeth: "If you don't stop _teasing _back there, Xander Harris, I'm going to break this _thrall _business, turn around and rip that thing out by the _roots _and use it _myself_."

Gulp.

Judging from the tone, that was not only a serious threat, it was _heartfelt_.

His lips twitched. Okay, well... the lady _asked_.

Gripping her hard by the hips, Xander jerked his hips and shoved forward, hard and suddenly, burying himself all the way down to the aforementioned root.

Cordelia's head arched back and then dropped forward, and she made a sound that came out close to "Auuugghh!" and began to thrash and grind back against him. "Oh, God... "

Xander froze for long moments, completely unable to move as his eyes rolled back from sheer sensation and pleasure. Oh, God indeed. Ye _gods_, that was tight. If he'd ever actually _needed_ confirmation that his response to Cordelia's 'mass transportation' crack being 'just locker room talk' was just meaningless snark, he had it. Damn – this _wasn't_ someplace that had been visited often enough to be the town bike.

Cordelia didn't seem to even notice his sudden immobility. Crying out, she ground herself back against him, her hip swiveling frantically as she impaled herself on his cock. Massive full body tremors went through her, and she gasped and shook repeatedly. She tightened even more around him, making it near impossible for _Xander_ to do anything but shudder and gasp... Staying pressed against her, and buried all the way into Cordelia, Xander slid his hands forward along her sides and the edges of her stomach and abdomen to cup a full dangling breast in each hand. He paused for a long moment to tease and pinch her nipples into fully hard erectness –

He apparently_ didn't_ have to concern himself much with movement. Cordelia began to slide herself forward, slamming her hips back against him and grinding herself into his cock. Xander watched and fondled her tits as Cordelia's perfect ass worked against him, and then she threw back her head suddenly, arched her back, and what felt like her entire body clenched itself around his cock.

"Uhhn. Oh, God," Cordelia said, grinding herself backward into him. "Ughn."

All that endless teasing had apparently wound the mainspring – Cordelia slid forward and slammed back against him, moaning harshly, and clenching and unclenching around his cock for what seemed like forever. After a long moment, Xander began to move his hips, working himself in and out of her, thrusting forward to meet her as Cordelia shoved her ass back onto him.

Xander was never quite sure if that was one really, seriously long orgasm, or a long series of short ones. After what seemed like an hour, Cordelia let out a long shuddering and moaning breath, her head dropped forward, and she went limp around him, dropping onto her elbows and panting.

"Good gods... " Cordelia shook her head. "I thought I was going to explode. Or die."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't die," Xander said, working himself slowly into and out of her, "'Cause that would have been embarrassing."

Raising herself back up onto her hands with her arms braced forward again, Cordelia snickered, not looking back at him. "Tell me!" That was followed by a gasping "_Oh!_" as Xander grinned wickedly, and pulled out almost to the tip before suddenly slamming forward and back in to the root –

– Jeeze, that felt so good and got such a wonderful reaction that he took a good solid hold of Cordelia's hips and did it again. And again, and then again and again, faster each time.

Long minutes of this later, and Cordelia went from panting squeaks to gasping cries that were almost short, sharp screams. Her hips began to swivel frantically, working herself up and down along the length of Xander's cock. He began to alternate between fast, long strokes and long, slow ones that left her shuddering every time they sank home.

Leaning forward across Cordelia's back, Xander said into her ear, "Scream for me, Slayer. Or at _least_ moan loud."

Cordelia somehow found the presence of mind to glare back over her shoulder and say, "Oh you think – " Xander withdrew to the head of his dick and slammed forward with a thrust of his hips and whatever she'd been about to say turned into, "Tha-_oh_-ughnn-_AAAHHH!_" as she threw back her head and suddenly spasmed around his shaft. He pulled back to the head again, pausing there for a moment –

"Yeah, kinda what I had in mind," Xander said, slamming forward again. "Once more with actual feeling."

"You- " thrust, "Oh! bastard- " thrust, "Ahh! vamp- " thrust, "Oh! God- " thrust, "Oh- " thrust, "Ahh!" thrust, "Guh- " thrust, "GNGHNN! AAAUUU-_OH_!"

Cordelia's head arched back, her mouth open as a harsh moaning wail came out of it, and then she threw it forward and collapsed onto her elbows again as her body shook and rippled repeatedly around him. Xander went to quickly pulling back only half way and sliding forward in fast hard strokes, matching his rhythm to the spastic swiveling of Cordelia's hips and her harsh, guttural cries.

She finally turned into a limp mass of pantings, wrigglings, and soft whimpering mewls under his thrusts...

After several minutes, Xander pulled out of her completely, getting a questioning look over her shoulder and a whimpering sound. Taking Cordelia by the shoulders, he drew her back until she was keeling against him, and then eased around her and turned so that he was sitting slumped back against the couch.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows, biting at her lower lip, and then nodded. Taking a minute to breathe hard and recover a bit, she grasped the edge of the couch with her hands, shaking her head slowly. Standing slowly, she stretched all over, and then stepped across him to straddle his hips. She gradually lowered herself into position, finally sliding onto the tip of his cock as he held it upright...

"I'm on to you, Mister," Cordelia said, sliding down the length of his shaft to sit on his lap. "_You _just want to watch my tits bounce up and down while I'm riding you."

"Duh," Xander said. He raised his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you?"

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia then grinned at him and said, "For one, you're not equipped for this position. For two, you don't have tits. For three – I'm a girl. Tits don't do much for me."

"Beg to differ," Xander said, "_Your _tits seem to do a _lot _for you when they're treated right."

Cordelia's eyes glazed over suddenly and briefly, and then she shook her head to clear it, grinning down at him again. "Okay. You have a point, dammit."

Nibbling at and then biting her low lip gently, Cordelia began to work herself up and down, sliding her slick, hot tightness along the length of Xander's cock. Leaning forward after awhile, she braced herself with her hands on Xander's shoulders, continuing to work her hips onto him with increasing speed. Xander proved his point by reaching up to cup and fondle her breasts, and then twist, tease, pinch, and pull at her sensitive nipples until Cordelia threw her head back and a long shudder went through her.

Working his own hips, Xander began to thrust up into Cordelia as she slid up and down on him. A deep moan came out of her, and then she threw her head forward, slamming herself down onto his cock and grinding herself against his hips as she came.

"Oh, gods... " Cordelia shook her head and lowered her lips onto Xander's. He kissed her back, throughway. Pulling her head back slightly, she said, "Much more of this, and I won't be able to walk straight tomorrow. Or think."

"You said your parents were gone," Xander reminded her. "We could skip."

"No!" Cordelia shook her head, and then looked thoughtful. "Well... maybe."

Raising up, Cordelia began working her hips again, slowly sliding up and down along Xander's cock. After several minutes that he spent alternately playing with, and sucking on her tits, she looked down and said, "Are you close?"

Raising his eyebrows, Xander said, "After the last two times? Not hardly."

"Ah," Cordelia said, nodding and continuing to bob up and down on him. "Wait," she frowned, "Two?"

"Uh... with the jeans on and the crotch grinding?" Xander said, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh. Ah... I wondered," Cordelia said, biting at her lower lip. "I, ah, didn't know that guys could get off like that."

"It, ah, apparently takes a _lot _more friction, but it works," Xander said, snickering.

Cordelia snickered also, and nodded. "I'll have to remember that." Giving him a curious look, she said, "So... "

"Hrrm?" Xander shrugged under her. "Oh. Big mess. The boxers died."

Snickering again, Cordelia continued riding him. "Ummm... "

"Umm?"

"This is nice," Cordelia said, grinning at him. "I'll have to remember that 'get you off twice' thing for next time, too."

"_Next _time?" Xander's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "There'll be next times?"

"Well, yeah," Cordelia said, nodding. Her eyebrows arched at him, and then she frowned. "Unless you don't want there to be – "

"Oh God no. Please, God, let there be next _times_," Xander said, fervently.

"Good. 'Cause, you had me wondering for a minute... "

"God, Cordy," Xander said, thrusting up to meet her down strokes. "I'm not stupid, I'm not insane – _yet_ – and I'm not brain dead enough to _not _want to do this with you again. Over and over, as often as possible."

"Good." An odd expression passed over Cordelia's face as she slid back down on him, biting at her lower lip, and she added, "I _may _not be able to walk right _now_."

Xander grinned at her, moving his hips up to meet her next down slide. "The way to a teenage vamp's heart – through his ego."

Cordelia grinned back, and said, "My _Watcher _said it was through the diaphragm and angled upward – with a _stake_."

"Yeah, but what does _he_ know?" Xander said, waggling his eyebrows. "Besides, you threw your stake away."

"Only because you made me, you... evil vampire creep."

"Hey," Xander said, looking at her deadpan, "I gave you another one."

"Not sure this counts as a stake," Cordelia said, giggling and working herself up and down on him.

"Works for me."

"Oh, God – does it ever," Cordelia said, gasping.

She rose up on her knees a bit, sliding up until only the very tip was inside of her, then slid down it an inch or so and arched her back. Giving Xander an impish look, Cordelia arched her back a bit more and put her hands behind her head, swiveling her hips slowly and watching his face until he gasped and his eyes rolled back slightly. Shooting him a wicked smile, she suddenly slid down on him all the way, eliciting another gasp, and then brought her hands down to caress, play with, and tease at her breasts and nipples while he watched.

Undulating her hips slowly, she raised her eyebrows and said, "Want me to lose the bra?"

Catching his breath, Xander shook his head. "Naw. I like the way that looks – makes you the most pornographic looking Slayer I've ever staked."

"You and your porno fixation," Cordelia said, snorting. Arching an eyebrow, she asked, "Oh? And how many Slayers _have _you staked, vampire?"

"Well, just _you_, so far," Xander admitted.

"I'd _better _be the _only _one, too," Cordelia growled at him.

Giving him an insolent look, Cordelia licked her lips slowly, and then ran her right hand slowly down over the curve of her breast, across her lower ribs and the smooth expanse of her gorgeous stomach, and down her lower abdomen until her fingers were lightly stroking the soft triangle of hair pointing to her pussy. Continuing to play with both breasts now with her other hand, she licked her lips again, slowly and sensuously, and began to slide her middle finger slowly along her slit – her red fingernail gently hitting the base of Xander's cock at the end of each stroke.

He gasped, and she grinned wickedly again, tossing her hair back. "I seem to remember you enjoyed watching this before."

"Okay, now I understand – you're the _Evil_ Slayer, right?" Xander said, grinning back at her.

"Hrrmm," Cordelia said, taking on a thoughtful expression. "No – I'm the horny one, I think."

"Ah. Explains a _lot_."

Gradually finding a rhythm, Cordelia ended each upward slide of her finger with pressed down on and circling her clit with her fingertip as Xander watched her masturbate around his cock with complete fascination. Long minutes later, she suddenly stiffened all over, clenching around his suddenly – and drawing an identical reaction from his already hard dick.

Arching her neck, she shuddered all over, and said, "Oh, gods... " as her stroking finger began to circle and press faster at the end of each stroke up and down her slit. "Oh – " she said, her eyes closing, and then her hips bucked once, twice, and then began undulating faster and faster.

Spasming around his cock, Cordelia gasped, pulled at and then pinched down hard on an erect nipple, shuddered all over again, and then came in a long gasping, shuddering string of thrashing hips and sharp cries. The muscles of her already tight vagina clamped down around his erection, making Xander nearly pass out as well.

"Ohhh... uhgnnn!" Cordelia finally relaxed all over, slumping forward to catch herself by the hands and bracing on Xander's shoulders. "Oh, dammit... that was... "

"Was pretty fun to experience from this end too," Xander said, panting. He reached up to brush her hair back from her face.

"Wow."

"Heh. Had a video camera, we could make millions," Xander said, smirking up at her.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "If you'd had a video _camera_, and you'd be in a Dust Buster faster than you could say, 'Was that good for you too?'"

"Awww. But gee, Cordy. We never get to do anything fun!"

Cordelia stared at him, and then snickered. "Oh yeah, like this doesn't count?"

"Well, yeah. You have a point."

Getting a thoughtful expression, Cordelia said, "Do you think Buffy and Angel did all of this?"

"Dear God, I hope not," Xander said, making a face. "If _I _actually _had _a soul, I'd have lost it a half a dozen times since I walked in here." Cordelia started snickering, her breasts bobbing over his chest, and he added, "Besides – the image of Captain Swishy Coat having sex was one I _really _didn't need burned into my brain, thank you."

"Poor baby."

"Yeah, well, at least no chance of me turning into a vicious killer," Xander said, smirking.

"Uh huh. We'll have to make sure no one ever gives you a soul," Cordelia said, snickering again. "Uh... you want me to bring _you _off?" At Xander's raised eyebrow and surprised expression, she added, "_My _speed this time. No holding my head and _forcing_ me."

Giving it a moment's thought, Xander shook his head. "Naw. Not just yet."

"But – isn't this starting to... I _know _it's fun for _me_... but – "

"Hey, I'm enjoying myself," Xander said, smirking. "I wanna enjoy it as long as possible."

Grinning back down at him, Cordelia said, "Well, I'm not complaining. But I am kinda wondering where this sudden burst of, ah, endurance came from."

"Hey – cumming twice and _then _having a hot vampire Slayer fuck my brains out?" Xander shrugged. "Apparently better than Viagra." After a moment's thought, he frowned slightly, adding, "Guessing the cumming my brains out twice thing takes a lot of the pressure out."

"Heh." Cordelia frowned slightly, and said, "But you _will _be able to – "

"Oh, gods yes."

"Okay then." Cordelia nodded and grinned happily. "Then _I'm _going to have fun taking advantage of it."

"Slut."

"Hey! I prefer to call it 'practical'."

"I prefer to call it a fantasy come true," Xander said, waggling his eyebrows, "But that's just me."

Cordelia's eyebrows went up. "Oh? You've fantasized about fucking my brains out?"

Xander snorted derisively. "Oh – _only _since I hit puberty and you grew tits. Heh. I think you growing tits _caused _me to hit puberty."

Wrinkling her nose at him, Cordelia said, "There's part of me that wants to go _eww _at the thought of you fantasizing about me and jacking off all those years."

"Is that the same part that's wrapped around my dick right now?"

"Uh... no."

"Cordy," Xander said, snickering, "Every male in grade school and at Sunnydale _High _has jacked off while fantasizing about you. Even the gay ones."

"Eww."

"Well, except maybe Giles." (beat) "And I wouldn't bet either way on that."

"Eww!" Scowling down at him, Cordelia slapped him on the chest. "Just... eew!" Apparently for good measure, she dope slapped him as well.

"Ow!" Xander said, sniggering at her expression. "And probably every vamp we've ever staked."

"Okay, now that's just gross," Cordelia said, tossing her hair with her eyes flashing at him.

"Or, at least that's what all your other vampire lovers say."

_That _got him slapped open palm on the chest again, only harder. "Hey!" Cordelia said, glaring at him. "_You're _the only vamp that I've ever done this with, jerk."

"Ah. Just locker room talk around the crypt, then," Xander said, grinning at her.

"You know," Cordelia said, folding her arms under her tits and pushing them up, "Even if your thrall won't let me stake you, I _can _hold you still while Giles does it."

"Heh. But then you wouldn't have anyone do all of this to you."

"There _are _other vamps, jerk."

"Ummm... going back to that getting off thing," at Cordelia's raised eyebrow, Xander shrugged and said, "We could try this with you straddling me facing the other way."

"Oh?" Cordelia frowned. "I thought you liked watching my tits bouncing over you."

"Well, yeah," Xander said, nodding. "But there's the other part of me that's drooling at the thought of watching that gorgeous ass sliding up and down on my dick."

"Ah."

Sitting back up and stretching languorously – an event that did wonderful things with those tits before Xander's appreciative eyes – Cordelia nodded and eased up and off of him slowly. While she was standing and turning, he reached over and got a couple of the soft leather throw pillows and slid them under his head and shoulders. Then he slid down a bit farther...

Turning her back, Cordelia stretched again, and then turned her head to grin wickedly at him over her shoulder. Reaching back, she slid both hands over the cheeks of her ass sensuously.

"Hummana hummana," Xander said, causing Cordelia to snicker.

Stepping carefully across Xander's legs, Cordelia lowered herself slightly as Xander grasped the shaft of his cock and raised it straight up. Cordelia adjusted a bit, positioning herself, and worked the head into her entrance, then began to slide down along the length of it until she hit Xander's hand. He pulled his hand away and she slipped the rest of the way down, leaning forward with her hands on her knees for a moment and breathing hard.

After a moment, she eased her way back up until just the tip was in again, held there for a long moment, and then slipped down a couple of inches. Easing back up, she slid down again, and then held again.

Twisting slightly, Cordelia turned her head and gave him a wicked glance before reaching back to cup her ass cheeks again with both hands and spread fingers. Giving her cheeks a slight shake, she said, "So – you like my ass, huh?"

"Oh, hell yes. _Wars _have been started over an ass like that," Xander said.

Snickering, Cordelia said, "I think they were started _by _asses."

"What I said."

Shaking her head slightly, Cordelia went back to riding up and down on his cock, alternating between the couple of inches down and up thing and a long slow slide down to the base and all the way back up. After several minutes of this, she paused half way down and held there, twisting again to look back over her shoulder at him.

"So, you like to _watch_, huh?"

"Nah. Watching is overrated," Xander said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Laughing, Cordelia slid all the way down abruptly, making him gasp. "I'll tell Giles you said that."

"Oh, God – please _do _tell Giles _all _about this," Xander said, starting to laugh, "I want to watch him turn red, stammer, stutter, and polish his glasses until they break before fleeing to his office."

"That's cruel," Cordelia said, laughing harder – which felt really weird with her wrapped around him. "Funny as hell, though."

She went back to sliding up and down along his dick for awhile, alternating between faster and faster, and then with excruciating slowness. Then she stopped while sitting with him buried inside of her all the way to the root, and turned back again.

"So," she said, arching an eyebrow, "Is fucking a Slayer everything you thought it would be, vamp?"

"Almost."

Cordelia's back stiffened, and the other eyebrow went up to join its fellow. "_Almost?_" she said, her tone going dangerous.

Deciding to push his luck after everything else she'd let him get away with, Xander gave her his best hyena sneer and said, "Well, there's one hole I haven't gotten to stake thoroughly yet."

Cordelia looked at him blankly for a moment until he waggled his eyebrows at her, and then flushed red. "Hah! Like _that's _going to happen!"

"Aww. But it's just not a _thorough _staking without it."

"Forget it, Mister."

"Gee, Cordy," Xander said, starting to laugh, "You're no fun."

"Seriously?" Cordelia scowled. "I've never even _fantasized _about doing _that_." After a moment, she frowned deeper at him, and said, "Have you?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I have a hot Slayer with a solid grasp on my favorite body part," Xander said.

"Heh." Cordelia shook her head, her lips starting to twitch. "Seriously, though. Have you?"

"Well... " Xander shrugged. "It _has _crossed my fantasy threshold a few times, yeah."

The eyebrows went back up again. "Starring me?"

"Uh... well, yeah?" Xander shrugged again. "After a couple of memorable times watching you bend over in that skimpy cheerleader outfit. With those panties... "

Shaking her head, Cordelia rolled her eyes at him. "_Men!_"

"Hey, you asked."

"So I did," Cordelia said, going back to slipping up and down his shaft. After a short while, she added, "Was I enjoying it?"

"Huh?" Xander looked at her blankly.

"You know! Uh... " Cordelia shook her head, not looking back at him this time. "Getting, uh... fucked in the ass by you."

"My, what a delicate way of putting things you have."

"Oh, shut up." This time, she did twist and turn her head to look back at him. "Well? Was I?"

"Uh... yeah, you _seemed _pretty enthusiastic." Xander blinked, wondering, '_Wow. Was Cordy seriously considering... ?_'

"My, what an active _fantasy _life you have." Emphasis on the 'fantasy', so probably not.

Deciding to give up on that concept for awhile – before Cordelia got pissed off at him – Xander figured he'd change the subject. Raising up a bit, he reached out and took her by the waist with both hands.

"You know the really nice thing about this?" he said.

"What?"

Pulling her back with him as he lowered back down, Xander said, "When I get tired of watching, I can pull you back against me like this and find all sorts of interesting toys to play with."

Xander slid his hands over both of her breasts and cupped them, and then slid one down along her body to her pussy while continuing to tease at a breast with the other one.

"Oh!" Cordelia said, and then relaxed against him. "Ummm... so you can."

"Yeah, it's like a girlfriend shaped playground," Xander said, finding just the right spot and starting to work his fingers on it.

"Oh, uh... yeah... I... ah... kind of... uh... see what... you... uh... oh!... mean... "

"I've fantasized about doing _this _a few times too," Xander said, his finger sliding along her slit, down between her lower lips, and back up again.

"Oh! You mean... uh... just... this? Or... uh... all of... uh... this?" Cordelia said, her body beginning to squirm and undulate under his hands. He squeezed her nipple, hard, pulling at it, and she sucked in a breath and her hips bucked against him.

"Oh, all of the above," Xander said, turning his head so he could suck her earlobe between his lips and then bite down on it. "But this, too."

"Oh! Oh! Oh... ah... uh... that's... ugh... good," Cordelia said, pushing her mound against his hand and breathing heavily. She gasped as he pressed his finger into her clit and pinched her nipple again. "I... uh... like... uh... indulging your... ah... fantasies."

Xander found a rhythm that caused Cordelia's hips to undulate down and then jerk back up with every revolution of his finger. He gently bit down on her earlobe again, sucking it in between his teeth.

"Since there's no linoleum," Xander said, moving his left hand to her other breast, "This will have to do."

"Oh, g-g-gods... do you... uh... think Lowe's... is... unhg... still open?" Cordelia managed to gasp out. "We c-could... uh... break in. Uh... OH! Nnngghn!"

With that, a long shudder went through her, and as Xander pulled at and then pinched down on her other nipple, pressing in on her clit while working in quick circles with his fingertips, she began to thrash, buck, and jerk against him – working his cock in and out of her just by the frenzied motion of her hips.

"Oooohhhh... " letting out a long shuddering breath, Cordelia went limp against him under his hands, breathing heavily and gasping. Her hips continued to make little jerking motions against his cock.

Breathing heavily himself, Xander kissed her deeply, and gently eased her off of him and to the side.

"Wha-what?" Cordelia blinked up at him lazily as he sat up. She didn't make any protest as he moved to lay her lengthwise along the soft couch, only shifting slightly once she figured out what he was doing, and raising her hips as he slid the two leather throw pillows under them.

Taking one of her ankles in either hand, Xander set them on his shoulders, and then eased up along her body until he was positioned over her as she lay back. Reaching down to center himself, he set the head of his cock at her entrance, and slid forward a bit until it pushed past the folds and into her tight wetness again.

With a sound that was half growl, Xander jerked his hips and slid the full length of his cock into Cordelia at once, all the way to the root. She gave out a sharp, harsh shriek that was half sob, and began to jerk her hips against his.

"Oh... g-g-gods... unghnn!" Cordelia's head went back and her eyes closed as Xander pulled nearly all the way back out again, and slammed forward into her. She gasped, shrieked again, and began saying, "Oh oh god oh god oh oh gods... " over and over again as he repeated the movement.

Grinning down at her, Xander continued to pound into Cordelia in long, fast, nearly all the way out and then all the way to the base strokes for the next several minutes until she was beyond speech, just giving out soft squeals at every end stroke. After awhile, he switched to pulling back only about halfway, and sliding back in with short, fast strokes.

Xander wasn't sure just how long he kept this up before Cordelia went from full body shudders to all the way over the edge and turned into another screaming, thrashing, hip bucking mess under him. A long while. Actually, a pretty enjoyable long while...

Actually, while, if he was really honest with himself, Xander had never really _hated _Cordelia... she _had _pissed him off quite a bit over several years. And then teased him pretty mercilessly at times during their closet relationship... So, he couldn't _exactly_ call this hate fucking, precisely. Still, it amused him and aroused him all to hell to finally pound her into naked, mewling, sobbing, thrashing, mindless, orgasmic mush with his dick after all these years of fantasizing about doing _just _that.

And besides, there was something beautiful, arousing, and incredibly erotic about watching Cordelia Chase screaming under his cock with her full gorgeous tits flopping back and forth and her face locked into orgasm mode. Given the sensations of having her tight, hot wetness wrapped around him, even more erotic than teasing her into a puddle of whimpering goo earlier...

Plus... he now had a _thoroughly_ raging hard-on, and he hadn't managed to cum again yet. Might as well put the erection from hell to good use.

Idly, watching her open mouthed expression and thrashing, swiveling hips working under him, he wondered just how many times in a row she could come from him doing this without stopping _before _he either came or threw his lower back out...

Apparently, quite a few times. Xander did know that at some point, she left three more rows of bleeding claw marks across his ribcage during the process. And at least twice she almost strangled him with her ankles locking together behind his neck.

Finally, Cordelia went completely limp under him, her head bouncing and only tiny whimper sounds coming out at each thrust. Her ankles fell off of his shoulders and her legs went down by his sides.

Blinking, Xander stopped at the down stroke, buried fully inside of her.

"Cordy?" Not getting a response, Xander reached down and slapped her cheek a couple of times with the tips of his fingers... "Cordy?"

"Ugghhhnnn... " Cordelia drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, shuddering all over. "Ooooohhh... uhh."

"Are you all right?"

Blinking, she smiled lazily and nodded up at him. "Oh gods yes. Wow."

"Ah. Good. I, ah, thought maybe I... " Xander shook his head slightly, propped up on his hands over her, looking down. He didn't really think you _could_ fuck someone to death...

"Oh, yeah. You definitely. Wow."

Smiling in a bit of relief, Xander said, "You, ah, went away for a moment there."

Cordelia blinked up at him again. "I did? Wow. I, ah, didn't know you could pass out from... "

"Being fucked?"

"I was _going _to say orgasming," Cordelia said, biting at her lower lip and nodding, "But yeah, that works. Wow."

Xander's lips twitched, and then spread out into a lopsided grin. "That's a testimony designed to inflate the male ego."

"Uh huh. You should advertise that." Cordelia giggled, her eyes starting to refocus under him. "You'd get lots more dates."

Rolling his eyes, even while not losing the grin, "Considering this started because you didn't want me paying attention to other girls, I'm gonna go with no and stay safe."

"Oh. Yeah, right," Cordelia said, nodding up at him. "Hmm. Then again... I'm pretty mercenary. I can rent you out."

"Ah! Is that all I am to you? A sex object?"

"You are now," Cordelia said, nodding and biting her lip again. "Wow."

"Sigh. No one appreciates me for my mind."

"You don't _have _one, Dork."

"Oh. Yeah. You are not wrong." Xander snickered, and Cordelia giggled up at him again.

Suddenly frowning slightly, Cordelia blinked again and said, "So. Did you, ah... "

"Cum?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well... " Xander gave her a thoughtful look, and said, "Since my head didn't explode and drain out through the end of my dick, I'm gonna have to go with... no."

"Glah!" Cordelia blinked at him again, her eyes widening. "How can you _stand _that?"

"I've had this great distraction screaming in orgasm under me to keep my mind off of it," Xander said, deadpan. Cordelia grinned up at him, and he added, "Have to admit, my hard-on and my arousal levels are reaching epically painful proportions."

"I'll bet." Cordelia nodded, nibbling at her lower lip. "We should do something about that."

"Well, I _have_ been working on it... "

"I've noticed," Cordelia said, starting to snicker.

"I'm willing to go with continuing to fuck my hot girlfriend into mindless putty until my cock explodes," Xander said, "But I'm open to other ideas as long as they're entertaining."

"Hrmm."

Cordelia wriggled a little bit, evidently making herself comfortable under him. She didn't make any effort to dislodge his cock from inside of her, so Xander didn't pull out.

Hell, he was finding it pretty comfortable there too.

"Huh." Cordelia began to look thoughtful, and wrinkled her nose up at him. "Uh, did you mean that earlier?"

"Uh... " Xander's mind blanked and he blinked down at her. _'Exactly which earlier is she talking about? There were a lot of them...'_

"About, uh, you know. The cheerleader outfit and, uh... fantasizing about... "

"Oh. Uh, fantasizing about bending you over and thoroughly ass fucking you?"

"Uh, yeah. That."

Jeeze. Was she serious? Of _course_ he'd had that fantasy since the first time he'd seen it on a porn video... and naturally the thought of just bending the bitchiest and hottest girl at school over and _reaming_ her tight ass _had_ featured in the mental gallery a few times.

"Well, yeah," Xander said, "The mental image _has _caused me to have to clean the ceiling of my room a few times."

"Eeww." Cordelia made a face. "It turns you on _that _much?"

"Did I happen to mention that you have the hottest ass I've even seen?" Xander said, smirking at her.

"Huh. I seem to recall," Cordelia said. She bit at her lower lip again, obviously thinking about it. "Do you, uh... really want to?"

Oh, dear _God_ let that not be a rhetorical question. Xander felt his hard-on perk up and take epically aroused to whole new dimensions.

"Oh, God yes," Xander said. "Are you serious?"

"Well... " Cordelia's half thoughtful, half doubtful expression started taking on a wicked cast to it. "Since you _do _have me under your evil power... "

"Again, are you serious?"

"I'm pretty sure there's a bottle of Baby Oil in the bathroom," Cordelia said.

Xander blinked at her.

"You know, for sun-tanning?" Cordelia said. "And... "

"It's slippery, yeah." Xander said, nodding. "Uh... "

"You know, before I change my obviously defective mind and this once in a lifetime offer goes off the shelf– "

"I'll be right back." Xander somehow found himself out of Cordelia and standing by the couch with no clue as to how he'd gotten from one point to another. "_Don't_ go anywhere."

* * *

_Watch for Chapter Three and the thrilling conclusion, coming **soon** to a fan fic site near you!_


	3. Part III: Your Ass is Mine, (s)Layer! -

**Part III: ****Your Ass is Mine, (s)Layer!**** -**

Coming back with the bottle of Baby Oil clenched in his hot little hand, Xander started to seriously hope that he wasn't just asleep in his room and–

Oh, hell. If he _did _wake up at some point and find out this had just been the hottest, longest lasting, and most erotic wet dream in history, who cared?

When he came back into the front room of the pool house, Cordelia was sitting up, peeling sweat soaked hair from her face and combing it back with her fingers. And, wow –

Seriously erotic looking, too, sitting up with her knees bent and those tits just barely pressing into them. _Especially_ with the very recent memory of what she looked like under him in mid-orgasm.

Waving the Baby Oil, Xander said inanely, "I found it."

Cordelia smirked and rolled her eyes at him. "Good boy. Now come here for your treat."

"Yes ma'am."

Scooting back a bit, Cordelia leaned back against the arm of the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her, partially sitting up. Xander looked at her position, shrugged, and moved to keel over her on the couch, straddling her legs. Heh. Straddling her legs with his raging hard-on right in front of her face again. Deja vu.

Cordelia arched an eyebrow at said hard-on, and smiled. "I think it managed to get even harder. I'm impressed."

Shrugging, Xander said, "Uh... it obviously likes that fantasy too."

"Mind of its own, huh?" Cordelia smirked at him. "Gimme that."

Handing her the bottle of Baby Oil, Xander watched as she squirted a little bit into her palm, and then set the bottle down and rubbed her hands together. Cocking her head and examining the situation, she shrugged after a moment and grasped him by the shaft near the root with one oily hand while wrapping the other around the head and the last few inches.

Xander's back arched and his eyes nearly bugged out as her oily grip closed on the sensitive glans. "Gnnngg!"

"What?" Cordelia gave him an inquisitive look. "Is that a fantasy too?"

"No... just sensitive," Xander said, looking down at her as she began stroking the oil into him. "The one with the Baby Oil involves you and Charisma Carpenter naked on a waterbed."

"Pervert."

"Considering the fringe benefits, I'm gonna run with that as an occupation."

"Snerk." Cordelia's eyebrows went up, and she smirked. "Charisma Carpenter? _You_ actually watched Malibu Shores?"

"And Babewatch. And Josh Kirby: Time Warrior. Don't tell anyone. I want to keep what's left of my geek cred."

"Your secret is safe with me," Cordelia said, her lips starting to twitch into a grin. Picking the bottle back up, Cordelia squirted a little more on above her curled hand on his shaft, and then began stroking upward and down, getting him seriously slick. She set the bottle back on the floor by the couch.

"Okay. But this is _now _officially in the fantasy list," Xander said, watching her hands play with his oily dick. "Top ten."

"Well, you're easy to please," Cordelia said, giggling. "Okay, uh... how do you want to do this?"

"Hrrmm." Xander looked down at her, contemplating. If he was going to have a hot fantasy made real... "Okay," he said, easing off the couch and standing, "Lay down on your stomach and elbows."

Cordelia arched an eyebrow at him, but shrugged and slid down, rolling over onto her stomach and bringing her bent elbows forward and under her. She raised her hips at his urging, and he slid the two flat throw pillows under her hips.

Quirking his lips, Xander said, "Move the elbows farther forward so I can reach your tits."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes and gave him a half annoyed, half amused looking glare. "Boy, demanding and picky, aren't we?"

"Hey," Xander said, "In _my_ fantasy, I'm always squeezing your tits when I butt fuck you."

Snickering, Cordelia shook her head, and said, "Boy. That's a romantic sounding proposition." Still, she adjusted and slid her arms forward until her elbows were just slightly ahead of her shoulders.

"Hey. I'm thinking that romance, and 'Hey vampire, would you _really _like to fuck me up the ass?' don't belong in the same sentence," Xander said, snickering back at her.

"Gawd," Cordelia said, her head drooping. She started laughing, adding, "I really have become such a slut tonight, huh?"

"Blame it on my evil vampire powers."

"Oh. Right. I think I will," Cordelia said, nodding. Glancing over at him, she said, "Well? Let's get this over with."

"Gee, and you called _me _unromantic?"

"If you have to use my body to slake your evil and disgusting lusts, you monster, there's no sense in dragging it out."

Climbing onto the couch and straddling her thighs, Xander looked down at the gorgeous vista below. "Earlier, you were enjoying my evil and disgusting lusts."

"I was faking it?" Cordelia said, twisting slightly to grin at him over her shoulder.

"Somehow, I'm thinking, 'no'." Xander said, grinning back.

"Rats. You're onto me," Cordelia said, laughing.

Leaning forward and down, Xander picked up the Baby Oil bottle and squirted some onto the index and middle finger of his left hand, and then stuck the tip of the bottle between Cordelia's cheeks and squirted some onto her asshole.

"Gnng!" she said, wriggling a bit. "Damn, that's a bit cold."

Grinning, Xander spread the oil over both fingers, and then leaned forward and reached down. Carefully, he began to work the tip of his forefinger into her, past her sphincter.

"Oh!" Cordelia said, squirming again, and then she jumped as he slid the entire finger in up to the knuckle. "It's, a, gotten smaller... "

"We're not done yet."

"Oh."

Drawing his finger all the way back, he slid it in and out a few more times, and then pulled it back again and added the middle finger, working both of them in. He squirted a bit more oil on where they entered, then slid them both in all the way.

"Ohh!" Cordelia shook her head, then looked back at him, biting her lower lip as he drew the two fingers back. "That feels... weird."

"Well... " Xander shrugged, not knowing how to respond to that. "I figured I'd make sure that this wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh. That's thoughtful... " Cordelia let out a small gasp as he began stroking his fingers in and out, lubricating her thoroughly.

Withdrawing his fingers completely, Xander squirted a bit more into her butt-hole before it eased shut, eliciting another "Eep!" and then a bit more onto the head of his cock. He set the Baby Oil bottle back down, and then went back to the new adventure.

Leaning forward, Xander eased up and carefully slid the tip of his cock between Cordelia's cheeks, and then positioned it and pressed the head into her asshole.

"Ohh! Uh, that's more what I expected to feel... "

"It's no longer a finger," Xander said, snickering. He moved his hips, beginning to push slowly.

"Uh... oh! Uh... go easy, Dork," Cordelia said. "I mean, this is the first time I've done this. I don't want you to rupture me or anything."

"I'll try not to."

Pressing harder, Xander slid the head of his cock into her completely, and then the first inch or so past that, holding for a moment as Cordelia gasped and arched back slightly. He pulled back out to the head, and then pushed in again, going an inch or so deeper this time.

"Stop!"

Xander froze in place. "Uh... stop?" He started to withdraw...

"No! I mean, don't pull out, just... uh... stop," Cordelia said, glancing back at him. "God. That feels so... weird."

"Umm... good weird? Or bad weird?" Xander looked at her expression, hoping for a clue, and then down at where three inches of his dick were now buried in Cordelia's perfect ass.

She wriggled a bit, making Xander groan. "Uh... not sure," Cordelia said. "Just... _weird_."

"Okay. Clears _that_ right up," Xander said.

"Hey! I haven't done this before – how do _I _know what it's supposed to feel like?" Cordelia said. "Umm... does it feel good for you?"

"Oh God yes," Xander said, fervently.

"Oh. Okay... " Cordelia shook her head slightly, and said, "Go ahead then. But – slowly."

"As you wish," Xander said. He slid another inch or so into her, and then pulled back out to the head again. Gods, if he didn't think it was impossible, he'd _swear_ his hard-on was getting bigger. And harder... looking down, that had to be the most incredible sight he'd ever seen. Even more so than sliding into her doggy style before, somehow.

Moving his hips again, he slid back into her until he was only a couple of inches shy of being in all the way, pausing when Cordelia let out a gasp and a small shriek, and then drawing back to the head. Leaning back with his knees straddling her legs just behind her slightly upraised ass, Xander took a good grip on Cordelia's waist just above her hips, and slid all the way in, slowly, until he was seated to the root.

He barely even noticed or registered her half moan, half squeal as his hips hit the cheeks of her ass and flattened them up against him. Oh, _gods_... if he'd thought that Cordelia's _pussy_was tight, that was _nothing_ to having his cock buried up to the tip in her ass. When she jumped slightly and clenched up reflexively, it felt like her entire body clamped down around him, squeezing him from base to head. Tight, slick, and incredibly hot around his hard dick...

Damn, but his late night masturbation fantasies hadn't even captured the _basics_.

Pausing for a moment to fully enjoy the experience, Xander leaned forward a bit so his hands could roam over Cordelia's breasts and play with her nipples. She raised herself up on her elbows and forearms a bit, moaning and biting her lower lip.

"Oh gods oh gods... oh gods," Cordelia was saying. her hips gave a slight twitch and jerk under him, making him groan. He slid his hands slowly back down to her hips, causing her abdomen to undulate and her asshole to spasm and clench around him. Groan... Yup. _More_ than everything he'd fantasized about...

"Come to a conclusion yet?" Xander asked, curious.

"Uh huh. Yeah... " Cordelia paused, breathing heavy. "_Good_ weird, but still... weird."

Xander leaned forward, moving his hands from Cordelia's hips and using them and his arms to brace himself up by her shoulders, still buried deep in her asshole. Gently, he drew himself nearly all the way out, and then slid back in to the root, thoroughly enjoying the sound and motion that that got from Cordelia.

He pulled back again, all the way to the head, and slid back in, slightly faster this time, and then again. He bent his head to kiss her shoulder, and Cordelia turned her head to lock lips with him. Pulling all the way back, he thrust back in again slightly harder, getting a muffled gasp from her into his mouth.

Gently at first, and then increasing the pace and the hardness, Xander began to pump into Cordelia's incredibly tight ass with long strokes from tip to base. After awhile, he could feel her start to shudder around him, every movement and response of her body magnified by the hot tightness of her asshole wrapping his stiff cock.

Cordelia went from gasping at each thrust, to making a sudden harsh sound in her throat, and then her hips began to undulate, thrusting up and back to meet him. He began pulling back only halfway, sliding into her faster in shorter and harder strokes.

"Oh... oh, gods... " Cordelia gasped, then gave a harsh moan and suddenly stiffened all over, thrusting her hips and ass back into his and grinding herself into his deeply buried cock with short, hard jerks of her hips. "Ooohhh uuunngghh!"

Xander pulled back all the way, and then slid back into her to the root in one lone, hard, fast stroke, burying himself in her hot tightness. It sent her completely over the edge, and she screamed and began to thrash under him, undulating her hips in tiny jerks while making mewling sounds. Full body shudders went through her in ripples as her head arched back.

Oh, gods. He could feel every ripple and shudder of her long orgasm through her body as she clenched her ass around his cock. Just the tight pressure and heat around the suddenly incredibly sensitive head brought him up. He felt a sudden pressure and a matching ripple down deep in his balls, and he pulled back to the head, and began thrusting quickly and deeply into her as it built.

"Oh! Ughnn... oh, gods, _Cordy_," Xander said, suddenly arching his back. "Oh _God_." He couldn't help it – he practically convulsed and ended the last backstroke by slamming his cock forward into her _hard_, until it was buried from head to base in her tightly clenching ass.

"Yarrgggh! _Oh!_ Ahhh enngghhn! _GOD!_" Cordelia matched his groan and near scream with one of her own, her head jerking forward and her hips suddenly thrusting back against him. She froze there trembling as it suddenly felt like rivers of hot cum were pulsing out of the end of Xander's dick into her.

The top of his head didn't come off this time, but that _didn't _make this orgasm any less intense than the other two.

It probably couldn't have been more than minutes, if that, but it _felt_ like it went on forever. Xander ground his hips against Cordelia's ass cheeks, trying vainly to push in even deeper as spurt after spurt shot out of him. Even after he was certain that nothing else was coming out, the head of his cock kept throbbing and pulsing, and it felt like his nut-sack had completely drawn up into his stomach.

Xander was afraid to move, even to pull back slightly. The intense orgasm had left the head of his cock _that _sensitive – he was half afraid he'd leave it behind if he tried to pull back.

He became vaguely aware that Cordelia had collapsed under him, and was murmuring, "Oh... oh... oh... " over and over.

Experimentally, finally, he pulled back slightly, just to see if he could. Nothing ripped off, which was a good sign. Slowly, he began to pull back and slide into Cordelia until his cock _finally _began to give up the ghost and start going limp. Even then, each movement felt incredible on his highly sensitized glans and first inch or so.

Finally, he collapsed onto Cordelia with his drained and softening cock still inside of her, catching himself on his elbows over her back.

"Oh... wow."

"Uh huh."

"I'm going to go out on a limb, and figure that was incredible on both ends... " Xander said.

"Oh, yeah... " Cordelia breathed out, and then started snickering. It turned into a fit of giggles. "And could you have _possibly _come up with a more unfortunate choice of words?"

Grinning next to her ear, Xander lowered his head and kissed her shoulder. "Master of the bad pun, that's me."

"Bad double entendre, you mean," she said, still giggling.

"Toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe," Xander said, snickering.

"I don't think I even have to ask if _that _finally did it."

"Oh, gods yes."

"Or if you enjoyed it... "

"Oh, _gods _yes."

"Great, _now _you're going to want to do that all the time," Cordelia said.

"Oh gods yes," Xander said, snickering.

"We'll see," Cordelia said, sighing. She let her head droop forward. "Oh God – I can't _believe_ I actually agreed to do that."

"Uh... just out of curiosity, why did you?" Xander asked, honestly curious.

"I'm writing it off to your evil vampire powers."

"No, seriously."

"Seriously?" Cordelia looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously, I _am_ going to write it off to getting way too deep in the mood with the fantasy thing. That, and too turned on to think straight." Moving her shoulders in something like a shrug, she said, "Ah... curiosity, coupled with you planting the idea in my head and then driving me insane?"

"Ah. Okay," Xander said, nodding. "Well, gotta say, it was the hottest thing _I've_ ever done."

"All of tonight was... And _aside_ from that, I have no clue," Cordelia said, "Just like I had _no_ clue that doing the helpless submissive act would turn me on so much."

"Oh. Ah... well? It's such a change from normal you?"

"Apparently? Not so much." Cordelia made a disgusted sound, and shook her head. "Gods... I didn't even know that you _could _cum from that. The... ah... ass thing. If you're a girl, I mean." Pausing, she added, "_Obviously_, you can if you're a guy."

"Hey. Considering _I _came just from rubbing your panties," Xander said, "I'm thinking that for a guy? Dry humping, handjob, blowjob, pussy, anal, dirty language – _anything _will do it."

"Dirty language, huh?" Cordelia said, giggling again. "I'll have to remember that."

"Huh. _You _talking dirty to me? Guarantee it," Xander said, laughing.

"Sigh. At least you're easy to please," Cordelia said, laughing as well.

Xander kissed her shoulder and said, "You'll be happy to know I've decided not to drain and turn you."

"Oh. Well, that's nice," Cordelia said, nodding. "I'm pretty sure my Watcher won't approve of my new battle technique, though."

"Said we could deal with him."

"Pretty sure the Council frowns on mixed marriages also."

"Huh? _Marriage_?"

"Hey! You think I'm going to let some vamp just thrall me and turn me into a sex slave without a _ring_," Cordelia said, looking at him with her eyebrows rising. "_You've _got another think _coming_, you bloodsucking louse."

"That draining option suddenly seems better every minute."

"But then you lose the 'something hot and wet wrapped around you' thing," Cordelia said.

"_And _around my thing," Xander said, nodding. "Curses, foiled again."

"Yup." Cordelia snickered at him, and then said, peremptorily, "Get off of me. I have to go pee."

"Ah. And the romance is once again gone," Xander said, easing out of and then off of her. He watched appreciatively as she rolled over and sat up. "So... still want to head up to your room later?"

Cordelia nodded, standing up and stretching. "Sure. But I think we're done with vampire role playing for the night."

"Yeah. It's gotten to be a pain in the ass."

Cordelia gave him an outraged look, and then giggled. Dope slapping him upside the head, she said, "Jerk." She paused to look down at herself, and wrinkled her nose. "I so need a _shower_, too."

"I'll scrub your back. And your front."

Arching her eyebrows at him, Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, what the hell." (beat) "_After_ I pee, though."

Xander stretched all the way onto his toes, and then relaxed, grinning at her. He watched appreciatively as she swayed her way out of the room to the pool house's bathrooms.

* * *

_Pool House, Chase Estate, Sunnydale – Later..._

"Okay, so, why didn't we ever do this before?" Cordelia asked, lying half across Xander's chest and half curled into his arm.

"Uh... " Xander gave her a lopsided shrug. "Well... first, there was you kicking off the parking brake in the Miata. Not to mention the Oz-wolf punching in the roof of the convertible... and then we decided to wait for Homecoming."

"Oh. That," Cordelia said, nodding. "God, we were stupid when we were younger."

"Yeah. Glad _that's _over."

They looked at each other and both burst into giggles.

"So, did that fulfill all of your perverted fantasies, Dweeb?" Cordelia asked.

"Hrmm. Well, I never _did_ get around to tit fucking you," Xander said, deadpan, "So I'm gonna go with 'no'."

"Ah. Something to look forward to for next time, then."

"So, no more Evil Vampire and the Vampire Layer?" Xander said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not tonight, dear," Cordelia said. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she said, "And quit making with the puppy-dog eyes, Dweeb."

"Aww. But but but – " Xander started laughing at the look she gave him. "Fine. But next time – "

"Next time, _you _get to be the Slayer," Cordelia said, "And _I _get to be the Evil Vampire with the enthralling powers. Jerk."

"I think me being male rules that out."

"It's _pretend_, Idiot Boy," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes again.

"Or we could play Evil Vampire and the hot victim," Xander said, waggling his eyebrows. "You could wear your cheerleader uniform..."

"Hrmm." Cordelia frowned, nibbling at her lower lip. "That has possibilities."

"It does, it does," Xander said.

"Oh! Better idea: Nighthawk and the helpless and grateful rescued victim," Cordelia said, starting to grin wickedly. "You could wear your black fatigues."

"Okay, now, I _like _that one." Xander paused for a moment while his mind went into vapor lock, then, "Nighthawk and the Sexy Rescued Schoolgirl."

"Ooh – _I_ like that," Cordelia said. Frowning thoughtfully, she added, "I know where you can buy those."

Xander went into vapor lock again, and momentary brain meltdown. Shaking his head, in a kind of a strangled voice he said, "Sexy schoolgirls?"

"No!" Cordelia made a fist and thumped him on the chest. "Schoolgirl _outfits_, dimwit. Sexy, abbreviated, Catholic schoolgirl fantasy outfits."

"Ah. Okay," Xander said, "That makes more sense." (beat) "I liked my version better, though."

"You _would_," Cordelia said, glaring at him, then she snickered. "But that _would_ be a hell of a store. And a hell of a shopping experience."

"_Oh_ yeah," Xander said fervently. "Heh. You're really getting into this whole role play thing."

"Seriously?" Cordelia arched her eyebrows at him. "I haven't... okay, so I don't maybe have a lot of actual _sex_ to compare to. But in making out and groping? I've _never_ cum like that in my _life_ before."

"Ah. Okay," Xander said. He wasn't _about_ to argue with that. What – and kill the idea of _future_ sessions? Don't be stupid.

"Seriously, I know _you_ haven't either, Dork," Cordelia said, "So where in the hell did you come up with all of that?"

"Huh? What, you mean you think that I haven't – "

At Cordelia's eye-roll, Xander gave her the lopsided shrug again. "Okay, you're not wrong. But hey – _geek_. I've been doing nothing except thinking about and imagining sex since the age of twelve – "

"Crap. We could have been doing this since the seventh _grade_?" Cordelia said, her expression mournful.

"Life is full of missed opportunity," Xander said. "Oh – and from studying porn videos."

"Studying, yeah," Cordelia said, snorting derisively, "_That's_ a good word for it."

"Don't knock it, Little Miss I've Never Come Like That In My Life girl," Xander said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh. Right. I see there _are_ practical benefits," Cordelia said. Both of them shook their heads and then grinned at each other.

"Yeah," Xander said. "Never thought I'd get to actually try any of that with any date that I didn't have to blow up first, though."

"Eww! Ick!" Cordelia glared at him and slapped him on the chest. "Gross!"

"You're pretty close to inflatable, though... "

"Boy, you really _don't_ ever want to get laid again, do you?"

"Ah, uh... " Xander looked at her expression and started laughing, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Yeah. Try harder next time, dumb ass," Cordelia said, sighing. After a beat, she brightened suddenly. "And hey – I'll bet you never _once_ thought of Faith or Buffy tonight."

"Who?" Xander gave her a blank look.

"Or Willow?" At Xander's continued blank expression, Cordelia said, "Little red haired girl about so high? Irritatingly cute with an annoying I'm so sweet attitude?"

"Oh, her. I kind of vaguely remember her... "

"Snerk. So, no more Slayer fixation?"

"Oh yeah," Xander said, leaning his head down to kiss her. After the kiss broke, he said, "But I already have the Slayer I want."

"Aww. I'll bet you say that to all the Vampire Layers," Cordelia said, laughing.

"Only the ones that give me blowjobs."

Snickering, Cordelia suddenly sighed and shook her head. "Oh, God – I'm going to have to pay to have this couch professionally cleaned. Or replace it."

"Or have it given an honored place in a museum," Xander suggested. "Or sell it to a collector when you're rich and famous."

"True. So, you ready to head up to my room?"

"Yeah," Xander said, nodding. "Let's get something to eat first, though."

"We'll raid the kitchen on the way," Cordelia said, nodding back. "I'm starving."

"Good plan," Xander said.

"I thought so."

"Huh. So, you said your parents were gone for the next several days?"

"Yup." Cordelia leered at him. "I'm planning to keep you prisoner in my room until Monday, and use you as a sexual plaything."

"I'm, ah, oddly okay with that."

"Go figure."

"Oh! I know... " At Cordelia's raised eyebrow, he elaborated, "Tell you what," Xander said. He waggled his eyebrows at her. "_Next _time, you can get a sexy Circus Girl outfit, a chair and a fake whip, and we can play 'hideous were-beast and the hot werewolf tamer'."

Arching her eyebrows back at him, Cordelia smirked and said, "What kind of fun is a _fake _whip?"

* * *

_**~ The END ~**_

_(for now)_

* * *

A/N: Somehow, I'm willing to bet that if this had happened in canon, they wouldn't have been able to pry Cordelia over to Angel Investigations with a crowbar and blasting powder. And the "Fluke" would _never_ have happened.


End file.
